Assasinos tambem amam
by MahBrazil
Summary: Julia Norrington levava sua pacata vida normamente. Tenta esqueçer de seu passado. Da escola de Magia e Bruxaria, dos amigos Potters que foram assasinados, da decepção amorosa. Até que um dia uma noticia muda tudo. Com direito a um pouco de Lily e James
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:  
Lembro-me muito bem desse dia, pois foi nesse dia que junto com ele, fora arrancada parte de mim e sido levado para sempre por aquele véu misterioso.  
Meu nome é Julia Norrington. 1 metro e 70 de altura, 57 quilos, cabelos castanho-claro enrolados até abaixo dos ombros e olhos azuis. Uma pessoa normal pode-se dizer, exceto que sou uma bruxa. Sim, bruxa, não aquelas de desenhos animados, feias, com uma verruga peluda na ponta do nariz, é claro. Mas bruxa de verdade, formada em Hogwarts, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Como se algum feitiço do mundo pudesse me ajudar... É, nem eles podem. Mas antes que você pense que eu sou uma louca deprimida e que essa história não tem sentido algum vamos voltar á 3 anos atrás e você entenderá.

Capitulo 1: A chocante notícia

Acordei num dia comum. O sol desaparecido em meio a um monte de poluição. O barulho dos carros nas ruas e as sirenes de polícia e ambulância, o agradável cheiro de esgoto. Como é boa a vida em Londres! Me levanto, tomo meu rotineiro banho e meu rotineiro café. Depois pego meu rotineiro táxi e vou para meu rotineiro trabalho. Essa era minha rotineira vida.  
Eu trabalho à uns 10 quarteirões da minha casa, se é que um flat de 80 metros quadrados, dois quartos, uma cozinha, uma sala e um banheiro ( não me pergunte como cabe tudo isso porque para mim ainda é um mistério) pode ser chamado de casa. De qualquer forma, trabalho em um importante jornal de Londres, sou editora-chefe e gosto de trabalhar lá. Desde sempre me dei bem com redação, embora em Hogwarts não trabalhássemos com redações. Quando me juntei à Ordem eu tinha as notícias diretas de lá de dentro. Então era eu quem escrevia os artigos sobre Voldemort e os publicava, já que trabalhava no Profeta Diário.  
De qualquer forma, lá estava eu naquele prédio cinza escuro, pouco iluminado, em meu escritório. Eu gostava de chegar 10 minutos mais cedo do resto das pessoas para tomar meu café quentinho e sossegada. É claro que dez minutos após minha chegada o lugar transformava-se em uma zoeira. Era gente correndo pra lá e pra cá, gritando, derrubando café em cima dos outros, mais gritos, telefones tocando, bebês chorado, mais gritos (se é que é possível). Ah! Como era bom ser editora-chefe. Pelo menos eu tinha uma salinha só para mim e, quando a loucura começava, eu fechava a porta e sumia rodeada pelas minhas memórias.  
Estava entretida nas minhas lembranças quando entraram duas de minhas amigas - as única que eu tinha na verdade - com uma cara não muito boa.  
- Julia, o que houve com você ontem?- Perguntou uma delas parecendo realmente preocupada. Eu somente ri.  
- Nada, por quê?  
- Você não apareceu na festa- Falou Sarah como se eu tivesse cometido um roubo ou coisa do gênero.  
- Ahhhh! É isso?  
Elas me olharam com uma cara de espanto, igual a que tinham feito anteriormente. Para amenizar a situação resolvi jogar o jogo delas.  
- Eu estava sem vontade, tinha um monte de coisas pra fazer...-tentei me explicar, em vão, elas começaram a falar muito alto, acho que estavam competindo com o barulho de fora.  
- Sem vontade? De novo essa Dona Julia?- Falou Judith, Ah! Como eu odeio quando me chamam de Dona Julia- Você nunca vai a festas, ou ao cinema com a gente.  
- Muito menos arranja um namorado- Disse Sarah. Fiz uma cara de "e daí?" e ai elas ficaram vermelhinhas. Como eu gosto de irritar as pessoas.- Você é freira ou coisa do tipo?  
Nessa eu não me segurei, comecei a rir tanto que derrubei café na minha blusa. Aí eu parei de achar graça. Mas elas não tinham acabado ainda, estavam realmente bravas. Aiai.  
- Sabe você está sendo anti-social, nem tem amigos direito, namorado então nem me diga- Judith gritava cada vez mais alto- Você vai acabar é morrendo sozinha.  
Ai eu não me agüentei, essa discussão já tinha ido longe demais e eu tinha muito mais o que fazer. Resolvi acabar logo com isso:  
- Ei! Eu sou social, ok? Vocês são minhas amigas não?- falei irritada e para minha surpresa elas fizeram uma cara de "não sei". Inúteis.- E quem vai morrer sozinha sou eu, vocês não tem que se preocupar é com nada . E vão trabalhar porque o jornal não brota do nada, ele é feito por pessoas como vocês, jornalistas.  
Por incrível que pareça , elas não se mexeram. Será que eu estava falando russo? Alemão? Língua de cobra?  
- Estão esperando o que ? Um sinal do céu?- perguntei com ar de graça. Ahh, como eu era má.  
- Na verdade estávamos esperando você parar de falar.- Disse Judith com uma voz de sentida- Porque ao contrário de vocês, nós a consideramos muito e as coisas que você nos disse nos magoou profundamente.  
Nossa como elas eram dramáticas! Eu podia jurar que vi um par de lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos de Judith. Ela sempre foi a mais sentimental mesmo. Mais Sarah continuava me encarando com uma cara de dar medo.  
- Para a sua informação nós viemos lhe trazer uma noticia- Disse irritada. Essa ela tinha me pegado. Não é que as danadas trabalhavam?- Aproveitamos para te perguntar porque você não foi a festa ontem, amigas ficam preocupadas.- Nossa essa me tocou. Espera! Ah, passou. Ela praticamente jogou em cima de mim o rascunho da noticia. Eu sorri. E baixei os olhos para ler a noticia. Até hoje me lembro daqueles símbolos chamados letras combinados de uma maneira que formavam a seguinte frase:  
_Perigoso assassino denominado Sirius Black fugiu da prisão._  
Eu não conseguia mais respirar. Gelei totalmente. Judith e Sarah começaram a se preocupar comigo. Mais eu não conseguia ouvi-las, quanto mais meus olhos iam descendo a noticia, mais eu ia ficando boquiaberta. Ele havia fugido de Azkaban. Só podia ser ele, claro. Mas como? Ninguém nunca havia escapado antes? Me levantei da cadeira, não estava passando bem. Tudo estava rodando. Ele estava em algum lugar por aí. Até no jornal dos trouxas ele saiu. Como assim? De repente, do nada mesmo, tudo ficou preto e eu desmaiei, ali mesmo, no chão da minha sala.


	2. A oferta

Capítulo 2- A oferta

Acordei em uma maca, numa sala pequena, branca, com um cartaz de "Silêncio por favor" e ao meu redor estavam Judith, Sarah e meu chefe. Todos pareciam preocupados mas assim que eu pisquei aliviaram-se. Quanta cerimônia por uma piscadela.  
- O que houve com você Jules?- Perguntou Judith . Eu tentei falar algo mais não consegui. Minha boca não produzia sons.  
- A gente achou que você estava tendo um treco- Falou Sarah preocupada.  
- O que houve? – Finalmente perguntei.  
- Bom nós estávamos falando com você e de repente você ficou branca e desmaiou.- Falou Sarah com um acento de culpa na voz.  
- Então te trouxemos para a enfermaria- Disse Judith e eu olhei para os lados. Então foi para enfermaria que me trouxeram. Eu nem sabia que tinha uma enfermaria no prédio. De repente eu me lembrei do que havia acontecido. A discussão, o jornal, a notícia. Sim, a notícia. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo mais, uma mulher gorducha e vestida de branco, com um coque alto, chegou.  
- Ah! Vejo que você acordou meu bem! – Ela colocou a mão na minha testa- É, não está com febre.  
Dei um sorriso forçado.  
- O que houve com ela enfermeira, Sally?  
- Provavelmente não comeu nada de manhã, sofreu alguma situação de estresse, ou...- Ela interrompeu, olhou para os dois lados e sussurrou- ou ela está grávida.  
Todos me olharam boquiabertos. Eu comecei a rir. Como é que eu poderia estar grávida? E o mais importante, de quem? Só se for do ar.  
- Eu não estou grávida!- Disse sinceramente.  
- Como não pudemos perceber Sarah- Falou Judith me abraçando com os olhos cheios de água  
- E a gente preocupada com festas e namorados- Sarah completou também me abraçando  
- Mas eu não estou grávida- Falei rindo ainda. A situação toda era muito cômica   
- A síndrome da negação- Começou Judith- Já já passa, querida.  
- Quando perceber a linda criança que está dentro de você- Disso Sarah sorrindo.  
- Mas eu NÃO estou grávida- Me desvencilhei do abraço. Elas olharam para a enfermeira que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e voltaram a ficar emburradas.  
- Você acha que ela conseguirá trabalhar hoje ?Eu preciso dela no jornal.- Perguntou meu chefe, meio bravo. Como ele era solidário. A primeira vez que ele abre a boca depois que eu desmaio é para perguntar se eu vou voltar a trabalhar. Isso porque foi cogitada a idéia de eu estar grávida. Como ele se preocupava com as pessoas.  
- Acho que não- Respondeu a enfermeira sorrindo- É melhor ela ir para a casa descansar.  
Meu chefe confirmou com um aceno de cabeça meio enfezado e minhas amigas se ofereceram para me levar para casa. Eu agradeci e disse que iria andando. Elas me olharam preocupadas mas concordaram com a idéia.  
Fui andando os dez quarteirões tentando não pensar no que havia acontecido. No que eu havia lido. Tentando não pensar nele. Mas não consegui, minha caminhada até minha casa parecia dez vezes maior do que realmente era. Cheguei em casa, subi as escadas, coloquei as chaves sob a mesinha de canto e me joguei na cama. Como ele havia fugido? Com magia? Não, não pode ser... E como os dementadores não o haviam...? Senti um calafrio e uma grande tristeza. Não o haviam matado? Fiquei olhando pros lados do meu quarto e adormeci sem querer.  
Nem me lembro o que havia sonhado. Algo relacionado com papagaios, chantilly e a rainha da Inglaterra. Só sei que quando acordei já estava escuro, e para a minha surpresa, qual foi o primeiro pensamento que invadiu minha mente? " Sirius está livre. Andando pelas ruas." Decidi que aquilo era muito para mim e resolvi dar uma volta.

Coloquei meu casaco e comecei a andar pelas ruas de Londres. Ia andando e pensando. Memórias vieram á tona. Um turbilhão de pensamentos. Nem me dei conta de onde estava até que vi alguém se aproximar. Olhei para os lados e vi que estava em uma estradinha deserta. Comecei a ficar com medo, e a estranha figura foi se aproximando. E se fosse um ladrão? O que eu faria? Coloquei a mão no bolso, mas minha varinha não estava lá. Alias ela não estava lá há muito tempo. Mas eu nunca achei que realmente a precisaria usar de novo. A estranha figura foi se aproximando e tomando forma. Era alguém alto, magro, com longos cabelos e longas barbas e vinha andando com tranqüilidade. Resolvi perguntar quem era. Mas a pessoa somente sorriu. E ao ver aquele sorriso, me aliviei. Eu conhecia o dono daquele sorriso. O havia conhecido há muito tempo. Me aproximei.  
–Dumbledore!- Exclamei me aproximando.  
- Há quanto tempo Julia. Quanto tempo...- Disse sorrindo de volta. Eu adorava aquele sorriso . Fiquei tão feliz que o abracei e depois que o soltei fiquei meio encabulada.  
- Como esta indo professor?- Perguntei corando.  
– Bom, eu estou muito bem. Mas como você está?- Perguntou serenamente.  
- Bem também... Eu acho...  
- Entendo- Sorriu e começou a me examinar dos pés a cabeça.  
- Mas... Não foi mera coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui, foi professor?- Perguntei desconfiada.  
- Não, não foi.- Disse calmamente- Na verdade eu quero te oferecer um cargo.  
- Um cargo?- Exclamei. De todas as coisas que haviam passado na minha cabeça que ele iria perguntar, essa sem dúvida era a última delas- Mas...Eu já tenho um emprego.  
Ele sorriu e começou a caminhar. O acompanhei. Ficamos muito tempo em silêncio. Eu, quase morrendo de ansiedade por dentro. Que espécie de cargo seria esse? Olhei para o céu. Todo estrelado e com uma linda lua cheia. Como era diferente o céu no meio de Londres. Eu havia até me esquecido de como eu amava as estrelas. Lembrei que queria ser astronauta quando era criança.  
- Como está indo a sua vida Julia?- Dumbledore de repente me perguntou  
- Bem, mas eu já te falei isso; não professor?- Afirmei sem entender.  
- Sim, claro.- Ele continuou- Mas eu quero saber como você realmente está. Depois de 13 anos sem nem saber uma notícia do mundo mágico, e principalmente sem nem usar magia.  
Eu suspirei fortemente. Não sabia o que falar. Comecei a me lembrar daquela notícia que havia lido.  
- Eu vou...bem- Menti.  
- Sim, sei.- Sorriu novamente. Ele nunca perdia a classe- Penso que você já sabe da noticia. Da fuga de Sirius.  
Paramos em frente a uma grande arvore. Fiz que sim com a cabeça, mas não conseguia olhar-lhe nos olhos .  
- Como...- Comecei  
- Como ele fugiu? Não faço a mínima idéia. Mas não foi disso que vim falar.  
Apenas o olhei , e ele continuou:  
- Como disse estou aqui para te oferecer um cargo. Um cargo em Hogwarts, professora de Historia da Magia.- Completou  
- História da Magia?- Sorri- Mas o que houve com...  
- Ele resolveu se aposentar. Sabia que fantasmas também se cansam de dar aulas? Eu não.- Ele sorriu para mim e eu retribui.- Então o que você acha?  
Olhei para ele e depois para a árvore em nossa frente. Vi alguma coisa se mexer entre os arbustos. Mas resolvi ignorar, minha cabeça estava em outro lugar.  
- Bom, eu agradeço a oferta senhor, mas eu já tenho um trabalho, uma vida e...  
- Me diga uma coisa Julia- Ele olhou nos meus olhos- Você gosta da vida que vive?  
Não fiz que sim nem que não. Somente dei de ombros.  
- Foi o que eu pensei. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que ele está em Hogwarts.  
-Ele?- Demorei um pouco para perceber de quem estávamos falando – Mas já?  
Ele sorriu e concordou. Comecei a andar de um lado para outro. O que fazer?  
- Mas, mas... Eu não posso ir...Tenho um trabalho, uma vida.  
- Entendo. Mas achei que você gostaria de conhecê-lo, e voltar a vida mágica que eu sei que você ama desde o dia que a carta chegou em sua casa. Afinal ninguém era bruxo em sua família.  
– É, foi uma surpresa e tanto- Relembrei- Mas, mesmo assim. Eu não sei se posso ir, ainda mais com Sirius solto novamente, tudo vai vir á tona.  
Me sentei na calçada, estava cansada de andar. Dumbledore se sentou do meu lado e me olhou:  
- É por isso principalmente. Ele vai ficar muito confuso com toda essa historia. Alguém terá que explicar para ele toda a situação e quem melhor que você?- Ele me lançou um olhar e eu corei, não sei porque. Talvez porque achei que ele estivesse lendo minha mente ou coisa parecida.- Faça isso por Lily e James.  
Olhei para ele e lembrei dos Potters. Meus amigos, meus grandes amigos. Amizade de longa data, que achei que duraria para sempre. Porém havia sido brutalmente interrompida há 13 longos anos atrás. Achei que devia a eles isso. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Finalmente concordei com a cabeça pois não era capaz de falar.  
-Excelente.- Disse Dumbledore se levantando- Te espero então dia 1º de Setembro na estação King's Cross.  
Fiz que sim com a cabeça e me levantei.  
- Como...Como que ele se parece?- Perguntei finalmente  
- Dia 1º de Setembro, Julia. 1º de Setembro- Sorriu e sumiu. Desaparatou. Naquele exato momento eu senti vontade de aparatar também. Eu ia voltar ao mundo mágico. Finalmente, depois de anos. Não conseguir conter meu sorriso e apressei-me até em casa para arrumar minhas coisas.


	3. O retorno para Hogwarts

_Monerly__: Ahhhh como eu adoro ler seus elogios D. Mon!Me deixam super felizes!_

_Phillipa11__: Ahhh que bom que você gostou... O começinho dela é meio parado mesmo, mas a partir do cap 3 fica melhor..._

Capitulo 3- O retorno para Hogwarts

Acordei achando que tudo havia sido um sonho. Me belisquei e percebi que era realidade. Levantei feliz e tirei minha varinha e livros de dentro do armário. Como estavam empoeirados. Tirei o pó e resolvi praticar uns feitiços. Estava meio enferrujada admito, tanto eu quanto a varinha, mas já faziam 13 anos.  
No meio daquela semana resolvi ir ao Beco Diagonal. Entrei no Caldeirão Furado e bati com a ponta da minha antiga varinha nos tijolos certos. A parede se abriu e pude ver finalmente o Beco Diagonal. Ah! Que saudades! Fui até o _Olivaras_ e comprei uma varinha nova. Branca, pêlo de unicórnio, 40 centímetros. Conversei com ele durante alguns minutos e depois fui até a _Madame Malkin_ encomendar umas vestes. Passei também pela sorveteria _Fortescue__ do Florean_ para tomar um sundae delicioso. Ele ficou feliz em me ver e me ofereceu mais um sorvete de graça.  
Á noite voltei para casa e enquanto tirava os pacotes do carro avistei um cachorro do outro lado da rua. Parei e fiquei encarando-o. Ele latiu e saiu correndo. Era só mais um vira-lata. Depois de ter lido aquele chocante noticia , qualquer cachorro que cruzasse meu caminho era sinônimo de Sirius. O táxi buzinou e voltei a realidade. Peguei meus pacotes e subi. Mais tarde liguei para meu chefe para avisar que estaria fora por um ano e que estava me demitindo. Disse que iria viajar, coisa assim, como se ele se importasse. Só sei que ele ficou uma hora gritando comigo no telefone, mas eu estava muito feliz para me incomodar com isso, então só me lembro das palavras "ingratidão", "demissão" e "jornal", não que realmente significasse algo.

Acordei no dia 1º de Setembro muito cedo, tomei meu banho, me arrumei e fui para estação King's Cross. Ao chegar lá vi aquele monte de jovens e pais vestidos como trouxas e as pessoas olhando para eles, como se fossem loucos. Dei uma suspirada e sorri. Atravessei a parede, o Expresso de Hogwarts estava apitando, fumaça, crianças e euforia. Era tudo muito lindo. Me lembrou o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Me fechei na ultima das cabines e por lá fiquei, me lembrando do meu primeiro dia na Plataforma 9 ¾

_Aquele dia eu e meus pais chegamos a plataforma muito confusos pois não existia uma Plataforma 9 e ¾.,Ccomo ninguém na família era bruxo achamos que tudo era uma grande pegadinha. Enquanto estávamos procurando as cameras vi duas mulheres atravessarem a parede em nossa frente. Fiquei pasma. Meus pais me perguntaram o que havia acontecido, aparentemente eles não conseguiam enxergar. Enquanto eu tentava entender o que havia acontecido uma menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes vivo se aproximou de mim com sua mãe.  
- Bom dia- nos cumprimentou educada- Vocês sabem onde se localiza a plataforma 9 ¾ ?  
Meus pais fizeram que não com a cabeça, mas eu apontei para a parede em nossa frente. Meus pais e os pais delas riram. Somente uma menina que parecia ser a irmã dela fez uma cara de desgosto e virou as costas para nós.  
- Essas crianças...- minha mãe começou- que imaginação!  
-É verdade- disse a mulher a nossa frente com um lindo sorriso- Petúnia! Voltei já aqui!- exclamou a mulher puxando a menina com cara de desgosto para perto de nós- Que modos são esses minha filha? Estamos aqui para nos despedir de sua irmã lembra-se?  
A menina fez uma careta e a mãe a ignorou. Nesse exato momento em nossa frente um senhor e duas meninas passaram pela parede, mas dessa vez eu não fui a única a ver, todos nós vimos e meus pais e os pais da menina ao meu lado ficaram boquiabertos.  
- Como...Como- Meu pai começou- Como elas vão atravessar isso?  
- É simples- disse uma mulher se aproximando com seu filho. Um menino lindo que usava óculos e tinha o cabelo desarrumado- é só atravessar, sem medo, e é claro pegar um impulso- deu um sorriso.  
O menino sorriu e piscou para a menina do meu lado que levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso confuso.  
- Eu mostro para elas como é mamãe, é muito fácil, eu consigo - vangloriou-se o menino- Observem-me.  
Ele correu em direção á parede mas tropeçou e caiu no chão. Começamos a rir, eu, a menina, e Petúnia sua irmã, mas nossos pais nos repreenderam com um olhar assustado.  
- James! Você está bem?- Disse a mulher correndo ao encontro do filho- O que houve?  
- Eu não sei, eu...- respondeu o menino corando.- A passagem não funcionou.  
- É porque você foi muito rápido meu filho. Venha cá eu te ajudo.- A mulher pegou na mão do menino e virou-se para nós.- Me acompanhem é fácil.  
Meus pais e os pais de Petúnia e sua irmã concordaram com medo e seguiram a mulher. James nos lançou um olhar de vergonha e atravessou a passagem com a sua mãe. Nós os seguimos e quando vimos estávamos em frente a um trem. Meus pais quase caíram duros no chão. Eu estava achando tudo o máximo.  
–Bom, é melhor eles se apressarem ou vão perder o trem – avisou-nos a mulher e deu um beijo e um longo abraço em seu filho- Cuide-se James, e divirta-se em Hogwarts  
O menino concordou com a cabeça e entrou no trem. Meus pais se despediram de mim e entrei no trem também. Fui procurar um lugar para sentar mas a maioria estava cheio e todos me olhavam como se fosse uma aberração. De repente alguém me puxou e reconheci a menina ruiva de olhos verdes vivo.  
- Oi! Vamos procurar um lugar para sentar juntas?- perguntou alegremente  
- Er... Sim , claro- respondi sorrindo.  
Achamos uma cabine vazia e nos ajustamos nela.  
- Por sinal, meu nome é Lily- disse a menina.  
- O meu é Julia.  
- Prazer Julia, você também é filha de trouxas?  
- Filha de que?  
- Trouxa, alguém que não e bruxo.  
- Ah! Bom acho que sou – sorri  
- Eu também- falou ela.  
E fomos conversando até chegar em Hogwarts._

_  
_Acordei com um solavanco. O trem havia parado. O que será que havia acontecido? Fiz menção de me levantar mas de repente minha cabine começou a ficar fria e escura. Um vulto apareceu na minha frente. Senti que nunca mais seria feliz em minha vida  
"Ele Matou Lily e James"  
"Não! Não!"  
"Ele matou os Potters!"  
Puxei minha varinha, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo o vulto, um dementador, se retirou. Fiquei lá encolhida com frio. Ele havia ido embora. Por que? Quem havia conjurado aquele patrono? Lembrei que não era a única professora a bordo do Trem. Havia o novo professor de Defesa Contra artes das Trevas. Me levantei e fui ver se estavam todos bem, encontrei o monitor-chefe, um menino magrinho e muito ruivo.  
- Com licença.- disse- O que houve?  
- Professora, um dementador entrou aqui para procurar por Sirius Black- Meu estômago deu um solavanco- Mas o professor...hum...como é mesmo o nome dele? Larry, acho, já cuidou da situação.  
–Ah...- Disse e o trem deu um solavanco e voltou a funcionar- E estão todos bem?  
- Bom parece que um aluno desmaiou. Harry Potter, conhece não?  
- Harry? Minha nossa ele está bem? Eu vou lá vê-lo!  
- Não há necessidade o professor Larry já está cuidando dele.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Absoluta, é melhor a senhora voltar a seu lugar - dizendo isso virou a cara. Senhor! Senhora é a vovozinha. Quem ele pensa que é?  
Voltei para a minha cabine. Que raios de professor Larry seria aquele? Tentei voltar a dormir mas não consegui. Fiquei acordada até chegarmos em Hogsmeade.  
Quando o trem parou esperei todos os alunos desembarcarem e desci do trem. Procurei Harry mas não encontrei ninguém, só um velho conhecido.  
-Hagrid!- Disse surpresa dando um abraço naquele gigante que eu tanto adorava- Você por aqui.  
–Olá, Julia! Quero dizer Professora Norringan- Disse piscando. Eu adorava aquele homem- Vejo que Dumbledore convocou os amigos novamente.  
-Amigos?- perguntei surpresa , mas antes de ele responder alguém me chamou.  
- Julia?- Chamou uma voz familiar, me virei.  
- Remus?- Sai em direção a ele.  
- Que saudades!- Disse e nos abraçamos.- Faz muito tempo!  
- Treze anos- Disse com os olhos cheios de lagrimas- Você não sabe a falta que você me fez meu amigo!  
- E você então! Mas, o que você esta fazendo aqui?  
- Eu vim lecionar Historia da Magia, e você?  
- Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas.  
- Mas, o menino do trem...Ah Esquece! Me conte como tem andando?  
- Bem, dentro do possível – Deu um sorriso triste-? E o mundo dos trouxas?  
- Não é aquele pesadelo que todos falam.  
- Sei, sei  
- É verdade!- Falei dando um soquinho de leve em seu braço. Ficamos um pouco em silêncio. Os dois sabíamos o que estávamos pensando.  
- Você ficou sabendo então?  
- Sirius? Sim.  
- Na verdade eu ia falar se você ficou sabendo que Harry esta na escola, mas já que pulamos para o próximo assunto...  
- Ele saiu no jornal dos trouxas.  
-Mesmo?- Disse preocupado  
-É- Falei e os dois ficamos quietos por um segundo. Hagrid chamou-nos para entrarmos nas carruagens puxadas por cavalos invisíveis. Nós entramos nelas e fomos conversando até Hogwarts. Eu estava novamente indo para Hogwarts com meu amigo Remus. Como nos velhos tempos.


	4. De volta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 4- De volta a Hogwarts  
**  
Ao chegarmos em Hogwarts parei por um momento. Fiquei admirando aquele portão, aqueles gramados, aquele castelos. Quantos bons momentos havia vivido por lá! Respirei fundo e entrei no castelo. Fui direto para o Salão Principal e me sentei entre Remus e Severus Snape. Como era estranho estar sentada ali ao invés da mesa da Grifinória, como todos os outros estudantes. Mas eu não era mais uma estudante, isso já fazia muito tempo, mais que 13 anos até.  
- Ora , ora, veja quem voltou para Hogwarts.- Falou friamente Snape do meu lado  
- Ora, ora, veja quem mudou de lado de novo.- Retruquei- Me diga: você não se cansa de ora ser mau, ora ser bom?  
- É uma coincidência você ter voltado justamente agora que o seu amado Sirius está a solta novamente- Disse chegando mais perto e falando cada vez mais baixo- Me pergunto se talvez essa não seja a causa.  
Fiquei quieta, não porque não tinha resposta, bom talvez porque eu realmente não tivesse resposta, mas porque Dumbledore havia se levantando e quando isso acontecia ninguém ousava falar.  
- Sejam Bem-Vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts!- Começou ele. Procurei por Harry entre os alunos da Grifinória. O encontrei entre um menino de cabelos muito ruivos ( que me lembrava aquele monitor irritante do trem) e uma menina de cabelos muito espessos. Como ele se parecia com James. Só os olhos que não, eles eram de Lily. Ah James e Lily! Faziam muitos anos que tínhamos sentado lá mas eu ainda me lembro bem de como fiquei nervosa e encantada ao mesmo tempo quando entrei naquele salão e vi aquele teto estranho parecido com o céu, aquele chapéu falante. Que medo que eu tive do chapéu falante, não gostava da idéia de um chapéu pensar por si próprio. Imagina, objetos pensando! É, tive que me acostumar a isso no mundo mágico.  
Acordei dos meus devaneios com uma cotovelada na costela de Remus.  
- ... e quero apresentar a vocês nossa nova professora de História da Magia, Julia Norrington- Anunciou Dumbledore. Percebi que tinha que levantar, então o fiz. Todos começaram a aplaudir. Foi uma cena emocionante, tanto que Remus teve que dar uma puxadinha de leve na manga da minha túnica azul escuro para eu me sentar. Eu gosto de atenção, ué, fazer o quê?  
Depois do jantar me despedi de Remus e fui dormir. Fiquei olhando pela janela, a floresta proibida. Ela ainda era assustadora. Me lembrei do meu primeiro dia de aula. Lily e James discutiam sobre a Poção do Sono e eu, Sirius, Lupin e Pedro ficamos só observando os dois brigarem. Naquele dia uma lesma carnívora filhote "surgiu" na comida de Lily. Fora a o começo da rivalidade entre Lily e James. Eu lembro de te ter ficado muito feliz, o mundo mágico era lindo, perfeito! Eu havia me apaixonado pela magia, eu queria casar com a magia. Olha a espécie de criança sonhadora que eu era. Voltei para a realidade, bocejei , apaguei a luz e dormi. Eu estava muito cansada e ansiosa, afinal eu começaria a lecionar em Hogwarts amanha.  
--------------------

Acordei e olhei para os lados, demorei para assimilar que estava em Hogwarts e que iria dar uma aula em 1 hora. Eu sou um pouco lerda de manhã entende? De qualquer forma, me levantei e fui tomar meu café, depois peguei meu horário e vi que teria a 1ª aula do dia com o 3º ano da Grifinória e Sonserina. Justamente o ano de Harry. O destino não é lindo? Me levantei da mesa dos professores o mais rápido que pude e fui até a minha sala. Arrumei-a de acordo com meu gosto. Livros sobre a História da Magia nas prateleiras, fotos e pôsteres de duendes, gigantes e magos nas paredes e gizes coloridos no quadro. O sinal bateu e a classe entrou, logo reconheci Harry e seus dois amigos.  
- Bom dia classe!- Disse com um sorriso- Meu nome é Julia Norrington e estou aqui para ensinar História da Magia para vocês.  
Eles suspiraram e reviraram os olhos.  
- Agora, eu sei que muito de vocês não gostam dessa matária  
- Na verdade nenhum de nós gosta- Disse rudemente um menino loiro e pálido- mas o que podemos fazer não é mesmo?  
- Mas eu vou fazer a aula mais interessante para vocês, ou pelo menos tentar. Bom de qualquer forma vamos começar falando da Revolução dos Duendes. Não façam essas caras! Vamos lá, alguém sabe quem foi Ruy Weeves?  
A amiga de Harry levantou a mão direita  
-Pois não senhorita...?  
-Hermione Granger  
-Ah sim! Senhorita Granger.  
-Ruy Weeves foi o líder dos Duendes Rebeldes em 1643. Ele foi decepado em praça pública mas nunca foi achada sua cabeça.  
-Parabéns , 10 pontos para a Grifinória.- Disse sorrindo- Eu vou pedir para vocês fecharem seus cadernos porque não há necessidade de livros em minha aula, só prestem atenção. Primeiro vou introduzir vocês a História, mostrar o quanto a História é mágica...- ia falando até ser interrompida.  
- Só se for para ela.- Murmurou Draco  
- O Sr. falou algo Sr. ...  
- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
- Ah sim! Claro... Sr. Malfoy o Sr. disse algo?  
- Não...Na verdade eu queria saber mais sobra a senhora, a senhora disse se chamar Julia Norrington, mas de acordo com meu pai falta um nome depois de Norrington, algo parecido com Black.  
Todos ficaram calados.  
- Bom como o que o seu pai acha não me importa em minha sala. Eu vou pedir para o Sr. não fazer mais comentários desnecessários que não tem nada a ver com a minha aula, entendido?- Ele só deu um sorriso amarelo e continuei minha aula.  
------------------

Bom fora aquele pequeno imprevisto em sala o resto da aula correu bem, resolvi fazer uma aula mais dinâmica, porque afinal Historia da Magia era realmente tediante comparada as outras matérias em Hogwarts, mas eu me esforcei ao máximo para torná-las mais interessante. O resto das minhas aulas foram boas, no jantar comentei com Remus sobre Malfoy.  
- É, ele tambem não foi muito educado comigo em minhas aulas, como se eu me importasse.- Falou colocando uma garfada de purê de batata na boca  
- No final das contas ele é um Malfoy não?- Disse tomando um gole de meu suco.- E o Harry?  
- O que tem?  
- Como ele foi em sua aula?  
- Ótimo na verdade, puxou o talento de James.- Remus disse sorrindo  
- É, ele é muito parecido com James mesmo.- Parei de falar e fiquei olhando para ele na Mesa da Grifinória.  
- Sabe, você devia falar com ele afinal você conheceu os pais dele e...- Começou Remus  
- Cada coisa tem seu momento Remus. E esse não é o momento ainda.- Falei me levantando- Eu vou me recolher, está tarde e eu estou cansada.  
- Tudo bem. Boa Noite.  
- Boa Noite.  
Fui para meu quarto e dormi o sono dos justos.  
---------------

Acordei depois de ter tido um sonho muito estranho com Sirius, Lily e James. No sonho ainda éramos amigos, Sirius não tinha nada a ver com assassinato dos dois, eles ainda estavam vivos. Definitivamente foi um sonho. Talvez por causa de eu estar em Hogwarts novamente, ou de ver Harry todo dia sonhei com isso. Me levantei e fui tomar meu café, havia um grande burburinho entre as mesas. Me sentei e comecei a tomar meu chá quando Snape se sentou do meu lado.  
– Severus, na hora do café? Você vai me dar uma indigestão- Falei desviando meu olhar do dele.  
- Talvez a noticia de que seu amado está retornando a Hogwarts te dê uma úlcera então. Você sabe eu andei pensando...  
- Nossa você andou e pensou! Que maravilha!- exclamei, o cortando.  
- Você e Remus estão de volta a Hogwarts, depois de Black ter fugido, eu imagino se não há uma ligação.- continuou falando.  
- Não há ligação alguma Severus, agora me deixe em paz.  
- Á vontade- E saiu com seus cabelos sedosos balançando e espirrando óleo em todos que estivessem passando por lá no momento. Remus logo chegou.  
- Você está bem? Tá com uma cara...  
- Snape! Veio com uma história de que eu e você temos algo a ver com Sirius fugir de Azkaban...  
- Ah sim! Ele continua o mesmo.  
- Você realmente tinha esperanças de que algum dia Ranhoso viesse a mudar?- Falei baixo só para ele escutar.  
- Achei que você e Lily eram contra o fato de Sirius e James chamar Snape de Ranhoso- Falou sorrindo.  
- Nós éramos, mas eu sempre achei um apelido interessante- Respondi sorrindo e tomando mais um gole de meu suco.- O que está acontecendo que estão todos agitados hoje?  
- Você não leu o jornal?- Ele perguntou sério.  
- Não! O que houve?  
- Sirius foi avistado... Há algumas milhas de Hogsmeade.  
- O quê?- Falei engasgando- Mas...  
- Ele está vindo para cá Julia.- Disse naquele tom sério que só ele tinha.  
- Ele não pode...Ele...- Me levantei brava- Deve estar vindo terminar o serviço, um dos Potters está vivo ainda. Mas esse eu não deixarei ele levar, ele terá que me matar primeiro! O que não deve ser muito difícil para ele, vendo que ele matou Lily e James não?  
Remus não disse nada e eu fui para minha aula. Eu não acreditava que ele estava vindo para cá. O que ele estava querendo em Hogwarts? Só podia ser o Harry, mas esse Potter eu defenderia com garras e unhas.


	5. A Invasão

Capitulo 5- A invasão!  
Depois de ler a notícia de que Sirius estava vindo a Hogsmeade, esperava que fosse só uma fofoca e que parasse por aí. Infelizmente não foi isso o que aconteceu. Quase todos os dias haviam notícias de que ele estava sendo visto cada vez mais próximo de Hogsmeade e consequentemente de Hogwarts. O que estava preocupando a pais, alunos e professores.  
Mas fora isso as coisas estavam indo muito bem. Já estávamos quase em Novembro e depois viria Dezembro! Como eu adorava o Natal! Ainda mais comemorado no mundo mágico com um de meus melhores amigos, Lupin. Depois de 13 anos, eu teria novamente um bom Natal! Mas antes teríamos o Halloween e junto com ele viria o passeio a Hogsmeade.  
- Você tem que conversar com ele, Jules- Disse Lupin no café da manhã se servindo de um pouco de chá- Aproveite o fim de semana.  
- Jules? Desde quando você me chama assim? Só Lily me chamava assim!- Falei sorrindo e ele retribuiu o sorriso- E além do mais, Harry provavelmente vai para Hogsmeade não?  
Lupin discordou com a cabeça  
- Receio que não. Ele não tem autorização, os trouxas não o deram...  
- Esses trouxas! Que raiva que tenho deles! Maltratavam Harry, não?- Lupin concordou com a cabeça e fiquei vermelha de raiva. Procurei Harry no Salão e achei-o tomando café com seus amigos. Fiquei o encarando, observando-o. Como ele me lembrava James. E Lily é claro. Senti uma saudade daqueles tempos. De repente vi que Harry me olhava também com uma cara confusa, desviei o olhar e voltei a falar com Lupin.- Ele deve achar que eu sou louca.  
- Você? Louca? De onde será que ele tirou isso?- Lupin soltou uma risada e alguns alunos o olharam. Ele corou e depois riu baixo. Dei um soquinho em seu ombro- Ai!  
- Eu não sou louca!  
- Não disse que era- Falou disfarçando.  
- Sei, sei...- Olhei para baixo, fitando minha broa, não tinha mais para aonde olhar.  
- De qualquer forma, Harry não vai a Hogsmeade, então sugiro que você fale com ele.  
- Falar o que? O que temos que falar?  
- Ah Julia! Vocês têm muito o que falar, e você sabe disso!- Ele me encarou e desviei o olhar. Não gostava quando Lupin vinha com aquele tom de voz formal e aquele olhar, ele me convencia de tudo com aquele ar sério que o possuía de vez em quando.- Ele vai adorar saber quem você é.  
- É quem sabe...- Disse me levantando junto com os alunos que iriam para Hogsmeade.  
------------------

Fiquei pensando sobre o que Lupin tinha dito o resto do dia. Será que eu deveria falar com Harry? Contar a ele? A dúvida me atordoava sem dó. Resolvi levantar e ir falar com Lupin, não o via desde o café da manhã.  
A escola estava vazia, por conta de Hogsmeade, e batia um vento frio, que vinha de fora, na janela. Resolvi caminhar por Hogwarts. Não tinha caminhado assim, sozinha por aquela escola desde que tinha chegado. Me lembrei de um dia muito engraçado, meu primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade.  
--------------

_Eu e Lily estávamos muito ansiosas com nosso primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Meu pai e minha mãe até haviam aprendido a mandar uma carta via coruja para me desejar um bom passeio. Está certo que eles tentaram mandar a carta em um urubu e depois em uma pomba - "porque é mais fofo" segundo a minha mãe -, mais enfim se renderam às corujas. Passamos o café da manhã inteiro, naquele dia, adivinhando e imaginando como seria Hogsmeade.  
- Me falaram que tem uma loja de doces mágicos- Falei empolgada derrubando um pouco de suco na mesa  
- É...a Zonko's- Lily disse - Vai ser muito legal, eu nunca fui a um vilarejo bruxo! Falaram para a gente ir ao Três Vassouras também.  
- E a casa dos Gritos- Falou um menino de óculos chegando com seus 3 amigos, eram James, Sirius, Remus e Pedro- É claro, se as duas não tiverem medo- Fez um gesto e Sirius e Pedro riram, menos Remus que parecia meio preocupado.  
- Eu não tenho medo de uma casinha mal-assombrada- Retrucou Lily  
- Mas essa não é uma casinha mal-assombrada qualquer.- Começou Sirius falando baixinho e chegando cada vez mais perto de nós duas- Na verdade ninguém realmente sabe o que a assombra.  
Eu e Lily nos olhamos e começamos a rir. Não estávamos com paciência para aquilo, não hoje. Olhei para Remus e acenei para ele. Ele era o mais legal. O mais inteligente. E uma gracinha. Dei um sorriso para ele e ele corou.  
- Aluado o que está acontecendo? - Disse Sirius olhando de Remus para mim  
- Eu só acenei para ele Black, não posso?- Perguntei desafiadora. Ele ficou desconcertado e fez uma careta.  
- Aluado...quem diria- Começou James.  
Remus deu um sorriso. Um grupo de meninas do segundo ano chegou e começou a fazer um estardalhaço.  
- James senta do meu lado para irmos a Hogsmeade!- Falava uma menina com a voz mais irritante possível.  
- Não ele vai do meu lado!- Gritava outra.  
- Calma meninas, tem para todas.- James dizia, mas olhava para Lily  
- Sirius? E você? Vem comigo não?- Disse uma menina morena e alta que estava no quarto ano.  
Eu e Lily nos olhamos e percebemos que não queríamos ficar lá. Saímos daquela multidão e entramos nas carruagens que levavam a Hogsmeade. Sentamos em uma carruagem com uma amiga nossa, Joana Helbert e um garoto chamado Stuart Weezer. Chegamos em Hogsmeade e nos divertimos muito. Fomos na Zonko's, depois na Dedosdemel e por último no Três Vassouras. Compramos muitos doces, brinquedos, tomamos cerveja amanteigada... Um dia perfeito! Lembro que achei que aquele havia sido um dos melhores dias de minha vida. _

--------------

Acordei de minhas reminiscências e percebi que estava no corredor do escritório de Remus. Me aproximei da sala dele e vi Harry saindo. O que Harry estava fazendo lá?  
- Ah! Julia! - Cumprimentou-me Remus  
- Oi!- Acenei meio sem graça e confusa.  
- Er... Oi- Disse Harry meio nervoso- Então eu vou indo professor, obrigada pelo chá.- Deu um pequeno aceno, pequeno mesmo, e foi embora andando rápido.  
- Remus, ele me odeia não?  
- Como ele pode te odiar se nem te conhece? - Falou Remus com um sorriso.  
- Bom, ele não fala comigo, não olha para mim nas aulas. Será que ele sabe?  
- Não, ele não sabe- Me assegurou.  
- Como _você_ sabe? Sobre o que vocês conversaram?- Perguntei esperançosa.  
- Nada demais.- Disse dando de ombros  
- Ah Remus! Fala, vai! Você adora me deixar curiosa!- Falei irritada.  
- Sim e ainda é engraçado- Falou rindo.  
- Você ri da minha desgraça. Harry me odeia.- Sentei no chão frio do corredor e olhei pela janela. Estava escurecendo, as crianças provavelmente voltariam logo.  
- Ele não te odeia. Ele só tem medo de você.  
- Medo? Ai que reconfortante! Não sei qual é o pior. - Falei com as mãos sobre meu rosto. Que garoto complicado!  
- Não é para menos Julia, você vive encarando o menino, olhando para ele, você acha que ele não percebe?- Remus falou meio nervoso  
- Eu não quis dizer isso, Remus. E não precisa ficar tão nervosinho!- Respondi . Não gosto de pessoas nervosas, embora eu seja uma.  
- Desculpa...É a lua.- Apontou a janela com a cabeça. Estava escurecendo.  
- Ah sim! Desculpe.- Falei suavemente.  
Ficamos em silêncio. Olhei para a janela e fiquei observando o pôr-do-sol, a mistura de cores, que coisa mais linda. Eu amo o pôr-do-sol. Sempre que posso o vejo. É lindo!  
- Eu devo ir.- Remus se levantou.  
- É, eu também, jájá começa a Festa de Halloween.- Me levantei . Nos olhamos por alguns momentos. Fazia muito tempo que não via Remus naquele estado. Sujo, cansado, nervoso. - Você vai ficar bem, meu amigo?  
-Vou- Deu um sorriso- Mas é melhor eu ir. Tenho que tomar uma poção que Snape me preparou.  
- Snape te preparou uma poção?- Perguntei espantada e ele confirmou com a cabeça- E você vai beber?- Ele confirmou novamente- Você está louco ou coisa do tipo?  
- Pare de ser desconfiada, Julia!- Protestou- Snape não tentaria me envenenar.- Eu abri a boca para responder mais ele foi mais rápido- Agora vá! Você tem que falar com Harry- Entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta.  
Eu odiava quando era época de lua cheia, meu único amigo ficava cansado, triste, nervoso e eu me sentia incapaz. E agora ele estava bebendo poções preparadas por Snape! "Ele está ficando louco!", falei para mim mesma. E segui para o Salão Principal.

Naquela noite eu sai do jantar e fui até meu escritório. Liguei o abajur, me sentei em minha escrivaninha , abri uma pasta e comecei a corrigir algumas redações sobre " A guerra dos Gigantes".  
" Os gigantes do Norte iniciaram a guerra por motivos pessoais. Eles acreditavam que o chefe dos gigantes do sul havia seqüestrado alguns rabanetes em seu jardins". Dizia uma das redações.  
"Ah sim, claro! Ótimo motivo para iniciar uma guerra", pensei.  
" Os gigantes do Norte atacaram os do Sul numa noite, sem avisar. Muitos morreram e"  
Fui interrompida por um grito. Olhei para a porta e vi passos. Já era tarde, os alunos deveriam estar dormindo, o que estaria acontecendo? Abri a porta e sai pelos corredores, subi as escadas e encontrei um grupo de alunos da Grifinória interditando uma escada. Pedi licença e atravessei a multidão. Enxerguei os cabelos prateados de Dumbledore.  
- O que houve professor?- Perguntei aflita e ele me apontou o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Estava todo rasgado.- Meu Deus! Mas quem...- Dumbledore fez um sinal para que eu parasse de falar. Vi que Pirraça estava sobre nossas cabeças.  
- Ela disse quem fez isso?- Perguntou Dumbledoreà Pirraça, em voz baixa.  
- Ah, disse, senhor Diretor.- Respondeu Pirraça- Ele ficou furioso porque ela não quis deixá-lo entrar, entende. Tem um gênio danado, esse tal de Sirius Black.  
Senti um revirar no estômago. Ele havia entrado em Hogwarts! Sirius! Em Hogwarts! Muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Tudo começou a girar, achei que ia desmaiar de novo. Mas não era possível! Como ninguém o havia visto? Será que a Mulher Gorda não havia se confundido? Tudo continuava girando.  
- Professora a senhora está bem?- Me perguntava um menino alto e magro de óculos.  
- Hã?- Não conseguia ver quem era, mas reconheci a voz- James?  
Todos ficaram quietos. O menino se afastou.  
-Não, é Harry- Disse Dumbledore, simplesmente- Professora eu quero pedir que a senhora vá ao Salão Principal e conjure sacos de dormir roxos para todos.  
Eu respirei e só depois pude perceber a besteira que havia falado. Eu havia chamado Harry de James. James! Como o nome do pai dele! "Ele pode não ter percebido", pensei comigo mesma enquanto avançava até o Salão. Não, ele não é estúpido. Ele percebeu. A cara que ele fez quando o chamei de James eu não esqueceria. E agora? O que será que aconteceria? Cheguei ao Salão Principal e encontrei McGonnagal lá. Ele me ajudou a conjurar os sacos de dormir e logo os alunos se juntaram a nós duas. O s professores fizeram buscas no castelo mais ninguém encontrou Sirius. O que era óbvio visando que ele não era idiota de continuar em Hogwarts depois de um fracasso desse. Tentei dormir mais estava muito agitada. Dumbledore se aproximou.  
- Você está bem?- Perguntou na sua tranqüilidade de sempre. Como ele conseguia manter a calma? Eu te digo, aquele velho é um mistério!  
- É... Acho que sim- Respondi baixinho.  
Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.  
- Eu o chamei de James senhor, de James! O que eu estava pensando?- Falei meio alto e depois me contive.  
- É... Bom a culpa não é sua, ele realmente se parece com James- Disse com calma.  
- É mas...- Comecei mas vi que a conversa não iria à lugar algum. Ele me estendeu um copo.  
- Beba, fará você dormir melhor!  
Concordei, peguei o copo e bebi. Só me lembro de deitar em um dos colchonetes e dormir.


	6. O Reencontro

**Capítulo 5- O reencontro!**

Os meses passaram e o Natal se aproximava. Não se havia mais tido notícias de Sirius, nem no jornal, nem no castelo. Mas eu sabia que ele ainda estava por ali esperando o momento certo de atacar. E eu ainda não havia falado com Harry. Contado a ele sobre meu passado com seus pais e Sirius. Ele evitava me olhar.  
Algumas semanas depois do ataque de Sirius houve um jogo de quadribol, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Eu estava tão feliz, finalmente ia ver Harry jogar, ver se havia puxado o dom de James. Acontece que o dia estava horrível para um jogo de Quadribol e no meio do jogo Dementadores invadiram o estádio e Harry despencou ,desmaiado, de uma grande altura. Resumindo, eu não havia tido muito tmepo de falar com ele.  
Na véspera de Natal, eu estava corrigindo exercícios quando Remus entrou em meu escritório.  
-Olá!- Disse sorrindo  
-Oi- Falei sem olhar para ele. Eu falei que estava ocupada!  
-O que você está fazendo?- Falou com aquela tom de voz que eu conhecia. Ele estava tramando algo! Dentre os 4 Marotos Remus com certeza era o que menos sabia mentir.  
-Corrigindo exercícios por que?- resolvi entra rno jogo dele  
-Eu tive uma idéia!- Começou- Vamos a Hogsmeade!- Falou empolgado.  
Olhei para ele e levantei uma sobrancelha, ele estava falando sério?  
-Que cara é essa, você não gostou?- Perguntou meio decepcionado  
-Não , é que...Bem...- Como eu poderia recusar um convite desses? Eu sabia que a semana anterior havia sido de lua cheia e ele estava mais disposto essa semana.- Tudo bem, porque não?  
-Otimo!- Disse com um sorriso

Fomos para Hogsmeade, tomamos uma cerveja no Três Vassouras , falamos com Madame Rosemerta e até encontramos o Ministro da Magia por la, Cornélio Fudge. Depois fomos caminhar lá fora.  
-Você ficou sabendo dos boatos Remus?- Perguntei enquanto íamos nos afastamos da multidão  
-Qual dos muitos?- Riu.  
-Aquele que se refere a nós- Ele parou- Estão dizendo que nós temos um caso.  
Remus parou e engasgou. Depois olhou para mim. Será que eu havia falado besteira? Voltando um pouco no tempo eu havia saído com Remus umas duas vezes, mais nada sério. Percebemos que não combinávamos, foi ai que Sirius entrou na parada. Mas mesmo assim Remus parecia nervoso.  
- Estão falando isso é?- Tentou fingir naturalidade. Concordei com a cabeça.- Hum...Er...Eu vou ao banheiro Julia.  
Olhei para ele confusa. O que estava acontecendo?. Segurei ele.  
-Você está bem?  
-Estou, porque não estaria?  
-Bom, você não esta se comportando normalmente.- Falei diretamente. Ele parou e me olhou.  
-Nada, eu só fiquei nervoso Jules. Você sabe que eu fico assim quando...falam ...essas coisas...- Ele disse pausadamente. Bom eu sabia que ele ficava assim, mas mesmo assim falei, achei que seria engraçado.  
-Mas você sabe que não tem nada a ver, não?- Perguntei só para confirmar. Ele parou e me olhou. Respirou e disse  
-É claro que não né. - Terminou- Agora por favor me solte que eu estou mesmo apertado!  
-Ah claro desculpe!- Soltei ele.  
-Eu já volto ok?- E saiu.  
Fui andando mais para a frente, pensando no que havia acontecido. Será que Remus estava gostando de mim? Isso não era possível! É, não era. Ele só estava nervoso. Ele sempre ficava nervoso com essas coisas. Ouvi alguma coisa e olhei para os lados. Estava perto da Casa dos gritos e não havia ninguém nem nada ao meu redor, Claro, ninguém ousava chegar perto da "casa amaldiçoada". Puxei minha varinha, ouvi passos. Será que era Remus? Mas ele acabara de sair! De repente ouvi uma risada, uma risada conhecida. Uma risada que só uma pessoa possuia.  
-Olá olá!- Disse um homem atrás de mim. Me virei e perdi a respiração. Ele estava lá, de pé, me encarando e se aproximando. Sirius Black estava chegando perto de mim.  
-O que...Vo-Vo...- Não conseguia falar nada, comecei a me sentir tonta.  
-Você não vai gritar?- Falou sarcasticamente- Tentar fugir? Não está com medo?- Dizia rindo. Medo? Eu? Eu estava sentindo tudo naquele momento menos medo. Ele não o tinh ao porque de me assustar.  
-Você não me assusta- Falei finalmente.  
-Que bom, porque eu não agüento mais as pessoas correndo quando eu falo com elas- Respondeu sarcasticamente. De repente ergui minha varinha e ele parou de rir.- Vai me enfeitiçar? Ou talvez me matar?  
-Vá embora Black! Vá! – Comecei a gritar- Eu te mato! Você sabe que eu faço!- Estava com raiva! Comecei a lembrar de Lily e James, de Harry, Pedro, Remus, de mim! De todo meu sofrimento!  
-VocÊ mataria seu marido?- Começou ele  
-Noivo!- Corrigi-o histérica- Noivo! Ainda bem que nem chegamos a casar, quem imaginaria que eu seria esposa de um assassino.- Ergui a varinha mais ainda, o sorriso do rosto dele desapareceu.Ele chegou mais perto.  
-Juju- Começou  
-Não me chame de Juju seu traidor! - Gritei- você matou meus amigos! Você maotu Lily e James!  
Ficamos em silêncio.  
-Não nego que tive minha porcentagem de culpa, mas não fui eu quem os matei Juju.- Sua voz estava fraca e tremendo.  
-Claro que não foi você! Voldemort foi quem os matou, você só os delatou!- Gritei e comecei a chorar, todas as lembranças daquela noite me vieram a cabeça. - Eu acreditei em você! Eu ia me casar com você, naquela mesma semana! Na mesma semana que vocÊ matou os PotterS!  
Sem perceber joguei um feitiço sobre ele e ele nem desviou. Parece que quis ser acertado pelo feitiço. Ele caiu no chão e olhou para mim. Não conseguia sentir minhas pernas, ia desmoronar a qualquer instante, mais me segurei.  
-Você não sabe como eu me senti quando Remus me contou Black!- Comecei a falar enquanto ele tentava levantar- Eu senti com se uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada, tivesse morrido! Uma parte escrita Lily e outra escrito James! O a parte Sirius foi substituída por ódio! Eu te odiei tanto naquele momento!  
-Julia!- Começou com a voz fraca- Você tem que me ajudar!- Você tem que me ouvir!  
- Te ajudar? Ajudar a fazer o que? Matar Harry? É isso que você quer? Completar o que seu mestre não conseguiu!  
Ele foi responder algo mais ouvi passos. Olhei para trás e vi Lupin se aproximando, quando voltei a olhar para onde Sirius estava vi que ele já não se encontrava mais lá. É claro, ele havia fugido! Cai de joelho na neve fria e comecei a chorar. Chorei de raiva, chorei e tristeza, chorei! Remus chegou.  
-Julia! VocÊ está bem? O que houve?- Perguntou preocupado  
-Black...Ele...Ele estava aqui!- Comecei tremendo.- Ele falou comigo!  
-O que?- Remus pareia surpreso.- Eu vou procurá-lo!  
-Não!- falei- Fique comigo Remus, me leve para Hogwarts!  
-Tudo bem minha amiga, tudo bem.- Ele me ajudou a levantar.  
-Ele queria que eu o ajudasse Remus.  
-Ajudasse? Com o que?  
-O ajudasse a matar Harry.- Falei . E Remus me olhou surpreso. Depois continuamos a andar até chegarmos nas carruagens rumo a Hogwarts.

_Depois de algum tempo, aqui estou eu com novo capítulo! ÊêÊêÊ! Bom primeiro eu quero agradecer às pessoas que me deixaram reviews, embora foram poucas já me incentivaram a escrever! ( Sim, as reviews me incentivam! Acho que a todos mas tudo bem)._

**_A Evans B Potter:_**_ So happy que vocês veio comentar aqui! Uuu eu ADORO os seus elogios/críticas! Jura? Só quatro reviews em três chaps? Não foi na "L/J" foi? Bom de qualquer forma só de ter vocÊ e a Mon eu já fico feliz! Eu quero mesmo é postar aqui! E muito obrigada beta querida por no meio da correria da sua vida estar betando minha fic... Love you!_

**_Eowyn Symbelmine: _**_Ahhh vocÊ já vai saber o que o Harry ta pensando dela jájá...É realmente a Julia sofreu muito mas é por isso que ela é sarcástica...Uuu eu AMO escrever o sarcasmo dela... To tão feliz que você tá lendo minha fic!_

**_Ly Anne Black: _**_Ah magina eu amei a Fragmentos!Ahh que bom que vocÊ gostou de Assasssinos! E eu corro o risco, eu AMO reviews!Quem não ama né?Ahh que bom que você gostou da Julia e eu achei a Livy parecida fisicamente com a Julia também! Que bom que você da personalidade do Dumb...Eu penei pra deixar o máximo parecido com o da JK ( claro ninguém chega aos pés DAQUELE Dumbledore mas tudo bem) o Dumb. É meu motivo de orgulho! Ahh o James é lindo...Eu AMO escrever ele! Ahh eu sei a parte do Dementador ta meio blã mesmo... Ah você é a única que elogiou o Draco até agora...Hehehe que lindo! Você também adora o por-do-sol? Uuu essa característica da Julia eu peguei de mim..eu ADORO ficar sem fzer nada só observando o pôr-do-sol!_

_Ahh que bom que eu ganhei uma reviewzeiraa! Você também ganhou uma em Fragmentos! Muito obrigada mas eu já tenho uma beta, mas obrigada novamente mesmo assim!Olha só porque você pediu eu vou colocar no final ta?hehehe.. É eu vou começar a fazer um marketing para as pessoas deixarem reviews! Sim eu tenho msnn! Qual é o seu?_

_Ahhh LINDA a sua review, amei! Ganhei meu dia com ela!_

_Espero que goste desse cap._

_Beijos_

**_Mon:_**_ Não a Mon aqui? Duhh querida é CLARO que você pode vir aqui comentar , alias deve! Eu AMO receber comentários seus! Siim eu amo o flashback...Ahh brigada eu tento colocar ela de tudo quanto é jeito! Hauhauahaa ainda bem que a JK não teve idéia antes porque senão a Julia não seria meu motivo de orgulho e segundo dona Court, "alter-ego" Ahhh que lindo vocÊ falando que ela é sua personagem favoritaa! Quando vc for ler o 7 imagina ela no meio...Hehehe Siiim eu ADORO deixar as pessoas curiosas dona Carol! Jujuba mais doce do saquinho?hauhaa amei! _

_Hahahaha eu tento postar semana que vem o negócio do verão!_

_Beijoss_

**_Pessoas amadas POR FAVOR me deixem reviews...Elas são o sol do meu dia..Ta talvez não mais são importantes e me inspiram!_**

**_Mas mesmo que não deixem , espero que estejam gostando da fic._**

**Beijos**


	7. O medalhão

Leitores amados da minha humilde fic, desculpe essas semanas "ausente" é que primeiro meu comp. Quebrou e depois eue stava em semana de provas e bom foi isso. Mas aqui estou eu com um capítulof resquinho!Espero que gostem

Capítulo 7- O medalhão

Não me lembro como cheguei à Hogwarts naquele dia, minha cabeça estava doendo, um turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos. A última vez que havia me sentido assim foi quando me contaram da morte de Lily e James. Como se eu estivesse fora do ar, sem sintonia com o mundo ao meu redor.  
Remus me ajudava a caminhar, uns alunos que haviam ficado no castelo, em decorrência das férias de natal,acordados nos viram passando.  
- O que houve professora?- Perguntou uma aluna do 3º ano- A senhora está bem?  
- Ela está bem, Lilá. Pode deixar comigo- Remus a respondeu enquanto passava por elas.  
Quando cheguei ao meu quarto deitei em minha cama. Remus se aproximou de mim e conjurou um copo de água.  
- Desde quando você tem tido dores de cabeça assim tão fortes?- Perguntou me entregando o copo.  
- Desde que soube que, Black, havia fugido- Respondi e bebi a água.  
- Ah sim...- Falou e ficamos em silêncio. Ele me fitava como se estivesse esperando uma resposta, mas estava muito cansada. Bocejei e entreguei o copo a ele.  
- Vou te deixar descansar então.- Disse se levantando- Boa noite!  
- Remus.- O chamei e ele se virou para me encarar- Obrigada por tudo!  
Ele sorriu, se aproximou e me deu um beijo na testa. Depois se virou e foi embora. Fechei os olhos e apaguei na hora, estava cansadíssima.  
----------

Nas semanas que se sucederam Hogwarts ficou vazia por causa das férias de Natal. Eu fiquei a maior parte do tempo em meu escritório corrigindo exercícios e tentando ao máximo não pensar em Sirius. É claro que Remus ficava me lembrando toda hora de que eu tinha que falar com Harry, mas eu sempre arranjava uma desculpa. A verdade é que, não estava na hora ainda.  
As férias acabaram, os alunos voltaram de suas casas e os rumores de que Remus e eu estávamos tendo algo estavam mais fortes que nunca. Que alunos mais fofoqueiros! Não tinham mais o que fazer do que cuidar da vida alheia?  
O único pensamento que me alegrava é que haveria um jogo entre Corvinal e Grifinória naquele fim de semana em Fevereiro. Finalmente iria ver Harry jogar. Da última vez não havia conseguido ver nada por causa do tempo.  
Mas o grande dia havia chegado com um lindo sol. Seria perfeito! Desci para tomar café, estava empolgada com toda a situação. Cheguei lá embaixo e me encontrei com Harry, ele estava chegando com o resto do time. Por algum motivo ele havia parado de olhar estranho para mim. Aquela altura ele já deveria saber de meu passado com Sirius, mas não tudo. E de quebra provavelmente estava sabendo dos rumores falsos. Ai como eu odiava rumores! Lily e eu nunca passamos uma fofoca adiante, e olha que tínhamos as amigas mais fofoqueiras da escola!  
Tomei meu café e me dirigi para o estádio, me sentei em uma arquibancada ao lado de Remus.  
- Lindo dia não?- Ele perguntou nervoso. Desde o começo dos rumores Remus ficava nervoso sempre que me aproximava dele, chegava a ser um pouco cômico. Novamente, não ligo para rumores.  
- Pois é, céu azul, sol amarelo, tudo nos conformes.- Ele sorriu nervoso- Ah Remus vamos lá vai! Pára com isso.!  
- Parar com o quê?- Perguntou olhando para os lados.  
- Isso. Sua maneira de agir desde que os rumores começaram.  
- Me desculpe Julia , mas eu não me sinto confortável com a situação.- Falou meio irritado.  
- Você quer que eu me distancie então?- Perguntei, aquilo já estava me estressando. Eu odiava ficar estressada. Estresse causa cabelos brancos e rugas. Credo!  
- Não... Não precisa.- Falou baixinho e ficamos em silêncio. O time da Grifinória e da Corvinal entraram em campo e todos se levantaram e começaram a gritar. Logo reconheci Harry no meio do estádio, ao lado dos gêmeos Weasley. Como eu adorava esses gêmeos! Eles eram os mais engraçados naquela escola, me divertia com eles.  
- Foi dada a partida.- começou a narrar um aluno da Grifinória. E me lembrei da época que assistia Quadribol junto de Lily, Remus, Sirius e Pedro. Lily ia para ver James, mas nunca assumia. Ela não entendia nada do jogo mas mesmo assim insistia em ir e fingir que torcia. Essa minha amiga... nunca dava o braço a torcer. Naquela época quem narrava os jogos era um menino gordinho de óculos muito engraçado. Ele idolatrava James, que adorava é claro. Convencido que só ele. Igual ao menino, Lino Jordan, que estava narrando o jogo, só falava de Harry e sua Firebolt.  
O jogo seguiu tranqüilo, Grifinória estava ganhando com uma pequena diferença de 3 pontos e Harry ainda não havia capturado o pomo. Comecei a olhar em volta do estádio, todos estavam torcendo, gritando, pulando. Olhei para trás da arquibancada e lá , bem no canto dela, no final eu avistei um cão preto observando Harry.  
"Ah não! De novo não! "- pensei e me virei para Remus  
- Remus!- falei- Olha lá está e apontei para onde havia avistado Sirius mas ele já não estava mais lá. Não sei porque ainda caio nessas!  
- O que?- Remus ficou olhando para o lugar que apontava.  
- Nada, esquece.- Falei e voltei a assistir ao jogo.  
O resto da partida foi normal, sem ataques de dementadores somente três estudantes da Sonserina , entre eles Draco Malfoy, que se fantasiaram de dementadores e foram atazanar Harry. Mas o filho de Lily e James foi mais esperto e lançou um feitiço sobre eles. Os espertinhos levaram suspensão com a McGonnagal. Eu preciso dizer, as suspensão dela era sempre as piores. Eu tive a infelicidade de ficar em detenção algumas vezes em Hogwarts. Odiava quando eram com a McGonnagal.  
- Grifinória ganhou! Ganhou a taça!- Anunciava aos berros no microfone Lino Jordan. Harry havia pego o pomo com classe, me lembrou muito as pegadas de James, ele com certeza havia herdado os dons do pai. Fiquei feliz por ele e acompanhei-o com os olhos enquanto voltava ao castelo.  
- Esse é um ótimo momento para falar com ele, sabe?- Começou Remus - Ele acabou de ganhar a Taça, ficaria feliz em saber as história de James e...  
- Remus de novo com essa história?- Eu me irritava quando ele insistia no assunto.  
– Já já o ano acaba e você não vai ter tido a oportunidade de sequer conversar com ele.  
- Tá bom Remus, eu prometo que falo com ele- Ele abriu um sorriso- Mas não hoje! Hoje ele está feliz e eu estou cansada. Vou dormir, boa noite!  
E segui para meu escritório/quarto.

Me lembro de ter acordado naquela noite com uma estranha sensação. A sensação de estar sendo vigiada, de que estivesse alguém em meu quarto. Abri os olhos e encarei o teto. Acendi o abajur e vi que na cômoda havia um medalhão de ouro em forma de coração. Um medalhão que não estava lá quando dormi. Um medalhão que me deixou desesperada. Deixe-me contar a vocês.  
---------

_Naquele dia há quase 14 anos atrás eu e Sirius estávamos na semana de nosso casamento e resolvemos ir visitar os padrinhos, Lily e James, no esconderijo deles. Como Sirius era o fiel do segredo combinamos de ir só nós dois, pois havíamos recebido de Dumbledore a notícia de que alguém estava passando informações de Lily e James para Voldemort. Ao chegarmos lá , após os abraços e cumprimentos, decidimos fazer um piquenique. Por mais que fosse perigoso para meus amigos e Harry saírem em plena luz do dia com Voldemort atrás dele, eles nos convenceram.  
Ao chegarmos em um campo lindo e sem ninguém por perto , sentamos na toalha em cima da grama e colocamos a cesta de piquenique do lado. Sirius começou a brincar com Harry.  
- Mas esse meu afilhado é muito lindo- Começou- Puxou o padrinho!  
- Há!- James caçoou- Você não acha isso meio impossível não, Padfoot?  
- Eu acho que ele se parece com James- Falei acariciando os cabelos de Harry  
- Ei! Mas os olhos são meus não se esqueçam.- Respondeu Lily sorrindo  
- É claro que são. São os olhos mais lindos do mundo - James disse e beijou a esposa.  
- Não na frente do meu afilhado- Falou Sirius sorrindo e tapando os olhos de Harry.  
- Quem vê pensa mesmo que você é essa santo...Black!- Falei desafiadora.  
- Ih! Chamou pelo sobrenome.- Começou James- Território perigoso.  
- Qual o problema ...Potter?- Lily perguntou tentando parecer séria. Os dois ficaram sério e começamos a rir.  
- Esse meu filho vais ser muito mimado.- Lily falou abrindo a cesta e pegando um sanduíche- Com James como pai e Sirius como padrinho.  
- Tadinho do menin.o- Acrescentei rindo.  
Sirius e James se entreolharam com orgulho.  
- Eu vou ensiná-lo como jogar Quadribol!- Começou James - Vais ser tão bom quanto o pai.  
- Eu vou ensiná-lo a falar com as garotas.- Sirius disse olhando para mim e para Lily.  
- Você ensiná-lo com garotas? Há! Eu que vou ensiná-lo!- James exclamou.  
- Nãnãninãnão James, se me lembro bem fui eu quem saiu com mais garotas na escola. Eu era o garanhão- Sirius falou com orgulho. Eu e Lily ficamos quietas, vendo até onde eles iriam com essa discussão.  
- Nós dois éramos os garanhões.- James retrucou- Mas eu saí com Hillary Brown.  
- E daí? Eu saí com Nicole Blair.  
__- Patty Russell.  
- Amanda Scott.  
- Jane Hoffman.  
- Amelia Stuart.  
Eles continuaram a discutir quem havia saído com as melhores garotas. Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos, cruzamos os braços e encaramos os dois. Sirius e James perceberam e ficamos meio desconcertados.  
- Bom , e eu me casei com Lily Evans!- James falou passando o braço pelo ombro dela.  
- E eu vou me casar com Julia Norrington- Sirius também passou o braço sobre meus ombros. Tentei não sorrir. Eles sabiam como sair de uma encrenca com classe.  
- Então acho que nada mais nos resta senão um empate.- James falou e esticou o braço para Sirius.  
- Nada mais justo.- Sirius apertou a mão de James. E eles olharam para nós.  
- Bonito hein?- Falei- Olha exemplo que estão dando a Harry!  
Eles sorriram. Olhamos para Harry, tão pequeno, mal sabia engatinhar. Tão lindo. De repente o dia começou a escurecer.  
- O que está havendo?- Lily perguntou pegando Harry no colo.  
- Não sei, mais é melhor vocês voltarem.- Sirius disse se levantando.  
- Eu também acho, Lily.- James concordou arrumando a cesta e colocando-a embaixo dos braços.  
- Dá um 'tchau' pro padrinho.- Sirius pediu segurando a mão de Harry. Harry sorriu.- Aposto que a primeira palavra dele vais ser Sirius!  
- Vai sonhando, Padfoot... Vai sonhando...- James disse me dando um abraço de despedida. Me despedi de Lily e me preparei para aparatar quando senti uma coisa estranha. Um sentimento de tristeza. Olhei para Lily e James e aquele parecia ser o último dia que nos veríamos.  
-Esperem!- Falei e me aproximei deles. Abracei Lily e James fortemente e dei mais um beijo em Harry.  
- Que exagero Julia, vamos nos ver em alguns dias.- Lily disse me abraçando- No seu casamento!  
Abri um sorriso e olhei para Sirius, logo logo seria Sra. Black. Dei um sorriso para os Potters e aparatei em casa.  
-----------_

_  
Mais tarde naquele dia, estava sozinha, a noite mais fria e escura que nunca. Eu me preparava para dormir quando meu feitiço contra Aparição me avisou que alguém estava querendo aparatar em casa. Fiquei alarmada.  
- Quem é?- Perguntei.  
- Sou eu!- respondeu uma voz fria e triste.  
- Sirius?  
- Sim.  
- Espere um pouco!- Liberei o feitiço e Sirius apareceu em minha sala. Estava mais pálido que nunca, branco e suava frio.  
- Meu Deus, querido o que houve?- Perguntei passando a mão em seu rosto.  
- Julia, me escute, não há muito tempo.- Ele disse com a voz tremendo- Eu preciso resolver umas coisas e vou ficar ausente, mas eu quero que você se lembre que eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida e que um dia vou voltar para me casar com você!  
- Sirius do que você está falando?- Estava começando a tremer- Nós vamos nos casar em alguns dias, menos de uma semana.  
Ele discordou com a cabeça e puxou um medalhão do bolso.  
- Guarde esse medalhão para sempre com você.- Disse o colocando em minha mão - Ele é a prova de que voltarei. Eu também tenho um.- Mostrou outro idêntico ao que tinha em minhas mãos.  
Abri o medalhão em forma de coração e havia uma foto minha e de Sirius e estava gravado: "Te amarei eternamente. Sirius"  
- Sirius, me explique o que está havendo! Não estou entendendo nada- Disse nervosa. Eu estava muito confusa no momento.  
- Não tenho tempo. Logo você saberá. Sinto muito Julia.- Ele se aproximou de mim- Eu te amo, nunca duvide disso.- E dizendo isso me beijou e me abraçou fortemente. Depois desaparatou.  
Cinco minutos após a visita misteriosa de Sirius resolvi saber o que estava acontecendo, quando estava me preparando para aparatar mais uma vez fui alertada novamente que estavam tentando aparatar em minha casa. Será que era Sirius novamente? Me dizendo que era tudo brincadeira?  
- Sirius?- Perguntei.  
- Não, sou eu, Lupin!  
- Remus?- Liberei o feitiço e Remus apareceu em minha sala.  
- Ele esteve aqui?- Perguntou quase tão pálido e tremendo quanto Sirius. Remus olhava ao meu redor como se estivesse procurando alguém.  
- Ele quem, Remus? O que está havendo?- Estava começando a achar que não era uma brincadeira. Comecei a ficar preocupada.  
– Sirius.- Falou alto- Ele esteve aqui?  
- Sim, por que?  
- Você está bem, Julia?  
- Sim porque não estaria?  
- Julia é melhor você se sentar.  
- Remus, me conte logo o que está acontecendo!  
Ele empalideceu mais, se é que era possível, contraiu os lábios e falou:  
- Lily e James, Julia.- Começou.  
- O que tem eles?  
- Eles estão mortos. Voldemort os matou.  
Senti como se o chão estivesse abrindo sob meus pés. Não podia ser, eu os havia visto de manhã!  
- Não!- Falei- É impossível! Eles não podem estar mortos, Voldemort não pode ter encontrado-os a não ser que...  
- Sirius tivesse falado onde eles estavam.- Remus confirmou com a cabeça e se calou.  
Achei que havia tomado um choque, achei que iria cair dura ali mesmo no chão da minha sala. Sirius havia matado Lily e James? Como? Por que? Era impossível! Mas ele estava tão nervoso quando veio me visitar e Remus parecia estar falando sério. Meu Deus! Lily e James mortos?  
- Remus, pare com isso!- comecei a chorar- Isso não tem graça!  
- É verdade Julia. Infelizmente.- Disse com uma voz rouca e fraca.  
- E Harry?- Falei entre lágrimas- Ele também está...?  
Não consegui continuar a frase, mas Remus negou.  
- Por algum motivo ele sobreviveu. Hagrid já o levou a Dumbledore. Ele irá morar com a irmã trouxa de Lily.  
- Petunia Dursley?- Perguntei já em transe- Não! Deixe-o comigo!  
- Ordens de Dumbledore.- Disse e olhou para mim.  
Lily e James já não eram Lily e James. Nunca mais os veria, nunca mais falaria com eles! Nunca mais veria James bagunçar seus cabelos diante de Lily, nunca mais veria Lily sorrir para mim. Minha amiga mais antiga estava agora morta... E Harry? Ele iria morar com trouxas! Como Dumbledore permitiu algo assim? Deixasse-o comigo! O pobrezinho sofreria até completar 11 anos.  
E tudo havia sido culpa de Sirius. Sirius! Mas como? Por que ele havia feito isso? Não pode ser! Olhei para o medalhão em minha mão, o medalhão que ele havia me dado jurando amor e falando bobagens que eu, estúpida, acreditei. Apertei-o com força e o joguei com todo minha raiva contra a parede, se espatifou no chão. Comecei a chorar forte, soluçando. Remus me abraçou e ficamos um tempo assim. Não havia mais nada para mim por ali.  
No outro dia no jornal saiu a noticia de que Sirius havia matado Pedro e mias um monte de trouxas. Eles estava descontrolado, esse não era o Sirius que conheci, o Sirius que amei.  
Fui falar com Dumbledore aquela manhã, sobre Harry. Ele me disse que Harry deveria ficar com os parentes de sangue por mais triste e difícil que isso fosse. Voltei arrasada para casa e me preparei para o funeral dos Potters. Foi então que a notícia de que Sirius havia sido preso e estava em Azkaban chegou aos meus ouvidos.  
Decidi então ir embora de Godric's Hollow para sempre. Não queria mais saber do mundo bruxo. Aquele mundo que eu havia me apaixonado e me dedicado agora me assustava e aterrorizava. Despedi-me de Remus após o funeral e fui para Londres, nunca mais voltei a cidade onde havia sido tão feliz. _

-------------

Continuei fitando o medalhão em minha mão . Abri-o e vi uma foto minha e de Sirius quando éramos jovens. Como será que esse medalhão havia chegado aqui? Vi que não havia nada gravado nele e então finalmente percebi: aquele não era o meu medalhão e sim o de Sirius, o que só podia significar uma coisa: ele estava em Hogwarts novamente. Fiquei sem ar e tentei me recompor. Por que não havia contado a ninguém que o avistei no jogo de Quadribol? O erro foi meu e agora eu que deveria consertá-lo, me levantei, coloquei meu robe e minhas pantufas vermelhas e saí pelos corredores De Hogwarts, à sua procura. No corredor que dava para a torre da Grifinória ouvi passos. Estavam cada vez mais próximos. Preparei minha varinha e me virei. Tomei um susto quando esbarrei eu alguém.  
- Ora ora, o que você está fazendo sozinha nos corredores de Hogwarts à essa hora?- Perguntou aquela voz sebosa. Levantei-me do chão onde havia caído.  
- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui Snape?- Perguntei olhando para o chão. O medalhão já não estava mais em minhas mãos.  
- Estou checando os corredores Julia, vendo se não há nenhum...- chegou mais perto e falou baixo- Aluno andando por aí.  
- Srta. Norrington para você.- Falei seca, e me afastei dele. Continuei procurando o medalhão no chão. Achei-o no pé de Snape.  
- Norrington? Tem certeza?- Olhou nos meus olhos e viu que estava procurando algo- Não seria Sra Lupin?  
- O que?- Perguntei espantada, tentado me aproximar do medalhão sem que ele percebesse- Me admira você, Severus, um homem que se julga tão inteligente acreditar em boatos infundados como esse.  
Abaixei rapidamente para pegar o medalhão, mas Snape foi mais rápido. Pegou-o e abriu-o. Deu um sorriso malicioso.  
- Maroto errado.- Começou com uma voz fria- Não é Sra. Lupin. Ainda é Sra. Black não?  
Peguei o medalhão de sua mão. E antes que pudesse falar algo ouvimos um grito vindo da Grifinória e logo depois enxerguei um vulto fugindo.  
- O que foi isso?- Perguntei. Não agüentava mais gritos naquele castelo.  
- Provavelmente seu marido tentando matar algum aluno inocente novamente.- Disse sarcástico.  
Fui até onde era retrato da Mulher Gorda, que fora substituído pelo de Sir Cadogan após o acidente, e disse a senha. Eu podia entrar pois era uma professora que já havia sido da Grifinória anteriormente. Snape fez menção de me acompanhar. Parei e olhei para ele.  
– Nãnãninãnão.- Falei balançando meu dedo- Sonserinos não podem entrar. Tchau, tchau! - E o retrato se fechou entre Snape e eu.  
Encontrei um grande tumulto no Salão Comunal, McGonnagal estava lá, pude enxergar Harry e Rony Weasley, seu amigo. Rony estava suando rio e muito nervoso.  
- Me admira que vocês ganhadores da Taça estejam fazendo tamanho fuzuê!- McGonnagal falou. - Já basta!- E olhou para mim.- O que você está fazendo aqui Julia?  
- Eu...eu ouvi um grito e...- Comecei.  
- Foi Sirius Black! Ele estava aqui , com uma faca! Ele tentou me matar!  
Todos ficaram em silêncio.  
- Isso é impossível Sr. Weasley.- Falei, obviamente Sirius não conseguiria entrar na Grifinória. Lembrei-me do medalhão. Fiquei tonta. Era mesmo ele.  
- É verdade, eu vi!- Rony falava aos berros.  
- Sir Cadogan?- McGonnagall chamou virando-se para o retrato- O senhor deixou um homem entrar aqui agora pouco?  
- Obviamente senhora.- Respondeu o retrato- Alguns segundos antes dessa senhorita entrar.- E apontou para mim.  
Todos ficaram calados e olharam para mim. Será que eles realmente estavam achando que eu tinha algo a ver com isso?  
- Eu estava falando com Severus quando ouvimos o grito, vim ver o que acontecendo, só isso.- Disse olhando de Minerva para Harry.  
- Mas porque você o deixou entrar?- McGonnagall perguntou nervosa.  
- Professora ele sabia as senhas, todas eles, da semana inteira. Leu-as num papelzinho.  
- Alguma criatura aqui,- Minerva perguntou- escreveu as senhas em um papel e as perdeu essa semana?  
Todos ficaram quietos e o jovem Longbottom levantou a mão.

Então o que acharam? Valeu a pena esperar? Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews amei!

**Miss Jane Poltergeist**-Ahhh que bom que vc gostou da fic! Nem sabia que você estava lendo! Uu felicidade-mor agora...hehehe...Ahh continue lendo então que eu tenho certeza que você irá gostar...

Beijos e obrigada!

**Eowyn Symbelmine**- Siiim Juju huaaua engraçado não? Eu TINHA que inventar um apelido irritante que só o Sirius chamasse ela...

Huhauahua siiim rola um clima com o Remus, ou não..Vamos ver no que vai dar..hauaaua

Que bom que você ta gostando da fic, isso me deixa feliz...

Beijos

**Ly Anne Black** uuu você por aqui querida?Que liiiindo!hehehehe Ahh eu sou lerda eu não entendi o "meu msn eh me adiciona"... huahaua ta todo mundo gostandod e Remus/Juju..hauaua gostei da alergia...eu queria ter uma alergia assim..pena que a minha só vem com pó msm... Eu tbm me jogaria nos braços dele se ele me chamasse de Juju...mais ele não veeeem!

Ahhh hoje você terá ( ou já teve) a resposta pras suas dúvidas..hehehe...

Desculpa o tmepo sem atualizar mais aqui estou eu! Tcham tcham!

Beijos

**aNITa JOyCe BeLiCe- **atualizei, atualizei1! Ahh que bom que você gostou da minha ifc!fico feliz...espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap tbm!

Beijos

**Amores muito obrigado pelas reviews, novamento imploro DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEAAAASE!**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	8. A captura

Capítulo 8-A captura.

Os dias que se sucederam à invasão de Sirius foram muito conturbados. Primeiro porque todos os alunos estavam cada dia mais neuróticos, assim como os professores. Segundo porque agora ao invés de ser a "Amante de Remus Lupin" eu era a "Amante de Sirius Black". Aliás porque eu que sou amante deles e não eles meus amantes? Que machismo! E terceiro porque o Snape estava no meu pé toda hora! Mais do que nunca, e isso me irritava completamente. E se não fosse suficiente, eu não ainda havia falado com Harry e Remus estava me atormentando por causa disso todo dia.

-O tempo está passando, você sabe não?- Perguntava sempre no meio das refeições.

- Jura? E eu que achei que ele estivesse parado!- Respondi e ele sorriu.

- Com os novos boatos- Ele ficou sério e deu uma tossida- Harry ficará mais confuso. Imagina o que deve estar se passando na cabeça dele...

Não falei mais nada. Afinal, ele estava certo. Precisava dar um jeito de falar com Harry antes que fosse tarde demais.

Os exames finais foram chegando após a Páscoa e a tensão tomou conta dos alunos, de modo que até esqueceram um pouco sobre a história da invasão de Sirius e nosso suposto romance.

- Então classe, é isso por hoje, eu quero que todos vocês estudem para o exame semana que vem que, eu garanto a vocês, não vai estar nada fácil.

Alguns alunos fizeram caretas, outros murmuraram, Hermione Granger abriu um sorriso( realmente eu não entendo essa menina!) e Harry me olhou confuso. Pensei em falar com ele naquela hora, seria o momento perfeito, era a última aula daquele dia não? Pois então seríamos só nós dois.

- Harry?- Perguntei e ele me olhou assustado- Quer dizer, Sr. Potter- Corrigi rapidamente- Posso falar com o senhor por um momento?

Parecendo meio confuso , olhou para seus amigos.

- A sós.- Pedi.

- Er.. É que...Professora- Ele tentou se livrar.

- Nós temos que estudar para os nossos testes, eles já começam na semana que vem.- Hermione falou rapidamente e Rony confirmou.

- Eu prometo que não demorará.- Menti. Eu sabia que aquela seria uma conversa longa. Mas eu tinha que falar com ele, eu precisava! Estava me matando por dentro.

- É que professora, nós já temos nossos esquemas e se bagunçarmos...- Hermione mentia descaradamente.

- É só um momento, Srta Granger!- Falei entredentes. Estava começando a ficar estressada, por acaso eu tinha cara de idiota? Estava escrito " Sou imbecil " na minha cabeça? Se eles achavam que estavam me enganando com essa historinha estavam muito enganados. Por fim eles concordaram com a cabeça e Hermione e Rony saíram da sala.

- Vamos te esperar lá fora, cara!- Rony falou fechando a porta. Ficamos eu e o Harry na grande sala escura, com uma distância razoável entre nós dois. Ele olhava para o chão, entretanto.

- Então.- Comecei- Você sabe por que está aqui?

- Hum...- Ele parecia meio encabulado- na verdade não.

- Tem certeza?- Perguntei me sentando e encarando-o da minha mesa. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.- Eu quero falar com você Harry. Esclarecer todas as perguntas que você tiver para mim.

- Eu não tenho perguntas para fazer a você.- Falou meio alto.

- Tem certeza?- Perguntei novamente- Eu realmente achei que tivesse. Você quase não me olha nos olhos e quando o faz tem um jeito confuso, não responde minhas perguntas. Você ao menos sabe quem eu sou?

- Você é a esposa do assassino que matou os meus pais!- Falou mais alto olhando agora direto nos meus olhos.

- Eu? Esposa do Sirius?- Perguntei- Quase fui Harry, quase fui... Ainda bem que abri meus olhos primeiro.

Olhei para ele e ele desviou o olhar. Tinha no rosto a expressão de arrependimento, de ter falado coisa que não devia. Devia ter continuado quieto, desentendido. Mas o sangue Potter falou mais alto.

- E então, Harry?- Perguntei mas ele não disse nada- Vamos ter que ficar a noite inteira aqui?

- Você tem...hum...Você ainda...- Ele parecia medir as palavras

- Se eu ainda me encontro com ele? Mas é claro que não!- Respondi e me lembrei daquele dia em Hogsmeade. Desejei que Harry não fosse bom em Legilimência- E tampouco o tenho ajudado a entrar em Hogwarts.

Ele baixou os olhos novamente. Olhei o relógio, quase dez horas. Aquela conversa não chegaria a lugar algum.

- Tudo bem, então, Sr. Potter. Dispensado.

Ele murmurou algo incompreensível e em passos rápidos saiu da sala. Eu havia conseguido novamente! Prêmio para Julia Norrington! Acabara de assustar o menino novamente. E agora acho que não haveria mais volta. Ah! Quer saber? Paciência também! Eu tentei, ele não soube colaborar. Também filho dos teimosos James e Lily, ela principalmente, era de se esperar. Mais tarde, fui para meu quarto onde encontrei Lupin com um pergaminho na mão.

- Olá.- Bocejei- O que é isso?

- Hum... nada.- Disse nervoso escondendo o pergaminho- Só uma coisa que confisquei de Harry.

- Você encontrou Harry?- Perguntei.

- Uhum. Snape estava querendo tirar pontos da Grifinória.

- Como sempre.- tirei os sapatos e me agachei para pegar minhas pantufas vermelhas

- Depois conversamos. - Ele disse- Ele me disse que falou com você!

Parei. Ele contara sobre meu fiasco.

- Ah! nem me fale!- Remus começou a rir- Não é engraçado! O menino tem medo de mim! Eu sabia que era estranha mais chegar a esse ponto!

- Você não é estranha.- Ele disse me dando tapinhas de consolo no ombro- Ele só está confuso.

- E essa confusão dele está me irritando.- Bocejei novamente.

- Bom, vou-me indo!- Despediu-se- Até amanhã.

- Até.

A semana de testes foi corrida. Milhares de estudantes nervosos, sendo suspensos por cola e brigando por tudo. Um aluno havia enfeitiçado outro porque o segundo não quis emprestar-lhe um tinteiro. Outra menina havia desmaiado no meio do teste de Herbologia. Uma loucura! E Harry mais distante que nunca. Já estava até acostumada.

Finalmente era o último dia de exames, eu estava no quarto de Remus, sentada em sua escrivaninha, brincando com uma bolinha mágica que acendia uma luzinha quando você faz cócegas nela, enquanto ele estava corrigindo os testes.

- Olha, conforme a intensidade que você toca a bolinha- falei- mais colorida ela fica.

- Interessante- Disse sem levantar os olhos. Ele estava concentrado. E eu adorava desconcentrá-lo.

- Como foram os alunos?

- Estou corrigindo ainda.- Falou com rispidez. É, ele estava sendo grosso já.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos. Conjurei um chá e fiquei observando-o. Já estava quase de tarde . Observei pela janela a cabana de Hagrid. Pobre Hagrid. Ele me avisara por cartas que seu hipogrifo iria ser decapitado naquela tarde. Injustiça! Isso tudo por causa do Malfoy filho, obtuso que não seguiu as instruções do professor. E do Malfoy pai, obtusão que influenciou o júri a declarar sentença de morte ao pobre Bicuço. De repente Lupin se mexeu bruscamente.

- Não pode ser!- falou.

-O quê?- Perguntei indiferente. Provavelmente algum aluno havia colocado que os habitantes do mar eram todos sereias lindas com caudas coloridas a invés de sereianos machos e brigões, isso irritava tanto o Remus!

-Mas ele não respondeu.

- Não acredito! Não pode ser!- Exclamou se levantando rapidamente. Me virei para encará-lo.

- Remus, você tá bem?- Perguntei e ele começou a andar de um lado para outro- Remus!

- Hã?- Ele parecia ter saído de uma transe- Desculpe é que...

Ele olhava para um pergaminho sujo e velho que tinha em mãos.

- O que isso?- Perguntei curiosa- Espera aí! Eu conheço isso! Não é o... Mapa? Aquele mágico que vocês ficavam escondendo da Lily e de mim?

Ele corou um pouco e confirmou.

- Peguei do Harry.- Ele disse sem tirar os olhos do mapa. Em seguida, pegou seu casaco

- Harry? Como ele conseguiu isso?- Ele deu de ombros - Ei! Onde você vai?- Perguntei quando o vi vestindo o casaco.

- Julia,- Falou colocando o braço no casaco- qual é a coisa que você sempre quis?

- Eu? Bom ser rica, bonita, feliz, paz mundial, blá blá blá- Falei sem entender- Por que? Você é um gênio agora? Tenho três desejos?

- Primeiro: Você é linda! - Ele corou e eu sorri- Segundo, eu estou falando sério...

- Ok, ok.- ele parecia nervoso- Eu não sei...Por quê?

- Então fique ai pensando que eu já volto! -E dizendo isso saiu pela porta apressado e sumiu nos corredores de Hogwarts.

Fiquei pasma com a situação. O que havia acontecido? Olhei para a cama e vi o Mapa lá.

"_Ah! Mas é agora que eu descubro o que o Remus está armando. Sempre quis ver o mapa!_"

Mas pra minha surpresa ele estava em branco. E eu não sabia o feitiço. Tentei vários mas nenhuma funcionava.

- Julia Norrington deseja ler o Mapa!- exclamei e apareceram riscos no pergaminho- Acertei!

Fiquei feliz. Mas ao invés do mapa de Hogwarts apareceram 4 mensagens.

" O Sr. Aluado saúda Julia e pede que ela pare de tentar adivinhar o feitiço certo, pois isso é impossível"

"O Sr. Rabicho concorda com o Sr. Aluado e acrescenta a Srta. Julia que pare de ser curiosa"

"O Sr. Pontas agradece o esforço da Srta. Norrington pois agora sabemos que até a segunda menina mais inteligente da escola não consegue decifrá-lo."

"O Sr. Almofadinhas discorda do Sr. Pontas pois a Srta. Norrington é a mais inteligente da escola e a mais bonita também."

"_Ótimo!_" Pensei. E deixei o Mapa na escrivaninha. Era estranho ler uma mensagem que James provavelmente havia escrito a muito tempo. E falava de Lily, é claro!. Sorri ao lembrar daqueles tempos. Bons tempos! Tempos felizes. Tempos em que tínhamos uns aos outros. Tempos amigos. Olhei para os lados e decidi ir fazer alguma coisa. Remus não iria voltar cedo e se eu estava realmente interessada no que ele ia fazer o melhor jeito para esperar era ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas. Fui para o meu quarto corrigir os testes que faltavam e por lá fiquei o resto da tarde.

Não me lembro muito bem que horas eram mas só sei que fui interrompida das minhas correções por uma agitação no andar de baixo.

"_Ah não! Mais uma vez?_" Pensei.

Sirius de novo, provavelmente. Desci apressada e quando cheguei lá embaixo encontrei Dumbledore com um ar preocupado e sério. Snape com o rosto arranhado e com cara de orgulho, o Ministro com um ar de excitação e para a minha surpresa Harry e Sirius Black desmaiados em macas.

- Professor, o que houve aqui?- Perguntei pasma olhando Black. Ele estava frio e suando. Parecia que estava morto. Mas mesmo assim continuava lindo. 13 anos em Azkaban não haviam conseguido roubar a sua beleza.

- Professora, o Professor Snape acabou de acompanhar algo maravilhoso!- Fudge dizia feliz. Só faltava sair de mãos dadas com Snape dando pulinhos.

- O quê?- Perguntei

- Acontece, Julia.- Começou Snape se vangloriando. Como eu odiava esse ar superior dele! E quem deu permissão para me chamar de Julia?- Que eu resolvi sair para entregar a poção a Lupin quando o vi entrando na passagem do Salgueiro Lutador.

Fiquei pasma. Como ele sabia dessa passagem? Olhei novamente para Sirius. Sua cor estava voltando.

- E bem resolvi ver o que ele estava aprontando. Afinal, sempre desconfiei que ele- Dumbledore pigarreou e lançou um olhar a Snape.- Bom de qualquer forma, quando cheguei à Casa dos Gritos Vi os Srs. Potter e Weasley, a Srta. Granger, o Prof. Lupin e Sirius Black conversando. As crianças me nocautearam com feitiços.- Comecei a rir mas foi a vez de Dumbledore me lançar um olhar- E quando acordei estava fora da Casa. Olhei para os lados e percebi que Black havia fugido. Então fui procurá-lo e quando cheguei ao lago, encontrei Harry e Black desmaiados e mais de cem dementadores indo embora. Não me perguntem porque.

Todos ficamos em silêncio. Essa história era um absurdo! Olhei para o lado e vi que Sirius estava acordando.

- E agora teremos nosso criminoso de volta a Azkaban!- Fudge falava sorrindo- E os repórteres e a oposição não terão mais porque me criticar!

Snape a Fudge sorriam. Acho que realmente foi a única vez que vi Snape sorri. Olhei para o lado e percebi que Dumbledore não sorria.

- Papoula,- Falou se virando para a enfermeira que chegava- leve Harry até a Ala Hospitalar, sim?

- Claro, diretor!- Ela concordou lançando olhares de horror a maca de Sirius. Olhei para a maca também e vi que Sirius estava abrindo os olhos. Ele fez um barulho e todos se viraram para ele.

- Onde está Harry?- Perguntou querendo se levantar.

- Ora, ora Black,- começou Snape- não foi dessa vez que você liquidou todos os Potter!

- Snape? O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está Harry?- Se virou para Dumbledore- Você tem que ajudá-lo, haviam dezenas de dementadores, eu tentei mas...

- Ele está bem, Sirius. Já está na enfermaria.- Dumbledore falou calmamente e olhou para o Ministro.

- Então Black, nos encontramos novamente, não? Achou que seria fácil burlar o Ministério?- Fudge falava com prazer.

- Fácil não foi. Mas não foi impossível.- Sirius completou e olhou para mim. Senti um frio subir minha espinha e meu estômago despencar. Por que aqueles olhos negros penetrantes ainda mexiam comigo? Por que?- Julia?

Todos olharam para mim.

- Sim?

- Você precisa cuidar do Harry por mim. E acreditar no que ele irá te falar.- Ele começou falando rápido.

- Ele não está mais sob o efeito do feitiço que você jogou nele, Black.- Snape falava com um brilho de ódio nos olhos- Ele não confirmará a história maluca que você inventou! Admita Black, você perdeu!

- Fique quieto, Ranhoso!- Sirius se levantou e cambaleou.

- Já chega! Dumbledore, se me permite, vamos levá-lo para a sala do Prof. Flitwick no décimo andar até resolvermos o que faremos com ele.

Uma expressão de terror tomou o rosto de Sirius. Ele olhou para mim e depois para os carrascos de Fudge.

Dumbledore suspirou e Sirius foi levado pelos homens do Ministro, com o mesmo e Snape juntos.

- Dumbledore!- Comecei- O que está acontecendo?

- Não sei ainda. Mas eu preciso ver Harry.

- Mas... E Remus?

- Não sei onde Lupin foi parar. Afinal é lua cheia e bom...- Ele ficou quieto- De acordo com a história de Snape ele não tomou a poção.

- O quê?- Perguntei perplexa- Mas...

- Tudo ficará bem, Julia. Mas agora eu preciso ir.

- Onde o senhor vai?

- Ver Harry.

- Eu vou com o senhor.

- Não!- Ele olhou dentro de meus olhos e não entendi nada.

- Por quê?

- Porque você deve ir para a Torre Norte.

- Mas...por quê?

- Ao chegar lá você vai entender. Acredite, não irá se arrepender

- Mas...- Comecei e o encarei- Professor, o senhor está bem? O que está aprontando?

- Só quero ajudar um homem inocente.

- Mas Sirius é culpado!

- Isso é o que vamos descobrir. Agora eu preciso que você vá até a Torre e fique lá.

- Mas...

-Eu preciso ir, Julia. Faça o que eu te disse. Vá até lá, rápido. Você tem 10 minutos.- Sorriu e dirigiu-se até a

-Ala Hospitalar.

Fiquei parada observando ele ir embora. O que será que estava acontecendo? Sirius iria morrer, provavelmente com um beijo de um Dementador. Minhas entranhas se remexeram violentamente. Por que Dumbledore queria que eu fosse até a Torre Norte? Não havia ninguém lá! Já havia passado do horário dos alunos se recolherem. E ele alegou que Sirius era inocente. Mas como? Esse velho tinha umas idéias malucas de vez em quando. Mas preferi confiar em Dumbledore e fui até onde ele me disse para ir. Segui para Torre Norte com o pensamento longe.

E ai pessoas gostaram?Espero que sim...Ahhh e nãos e esqueçam hein? Setas iluminadas apontadando para o botão "submit review". Yes people! Façam –me feliz por favor!hehehe

**Miss Jane Poltergeist- ** Rir?Magina!Também agora sempre vou comentar suas reviews primeiro!yey! Ahhhq eu bom que você gostou do capitulo e da fic... reverência obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que você goste desse capitulo também! É o meu favorito...

Beijos e até o prox. Cap.

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe-** Ahhh que bom que você gostou!siiim ele está de volta!Nesse capitulo mais de volta ainda...

Hhuahauha é a McGonnagal chama ele de criatura...mais tadinho ele é tão lerdinho...mesmo assim eu adooooro ele!

Até o proximoo!

Beijos

**Eowin Symbelmine- ** Pois é essa Julia é muito cabeça dura...Mas vamos ver se tudo muda né? Tcham tcham tcham tcham! Ahh o Snape tá ai pra atrapalhar só..Mas ele é muito engraçado...Não que eu goste dele...S

Que bom que você ta gostando...Eu tenho que continuar a escrever faz mais de um mês que eu não escrevo...Ta difícil...Mas eu tento por vocês!

Madrinha? Bom...Já não posso falar nada...

Beijos!


	9. A verdade

Adivinhem, adiinhem?Demorou mais vim postar!yey!Espero q gostem!

Capítulo 9- A verdade

Subi as escadas correndo. Dumbledore havia dito que eu tinha que ser rápida. Pois bem, era o que eu estava fazendo. Chegando no décimo andar passei em frente à sala do Prof. Flitwick. Snape estava lá fora com o rosto colado contra a porta.

-Tentando ouvir a conversa alheia Snape?- Perguntei- Não te ensinaram que isso é uma tremenda falta de educação?

Ele desgrudou o rosto da porta e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

-Ora Ora Julia, você deveria fazer o mesmo, afinal é o SEU marido que está sendo condenado e você quem ficará viúva.

-Em primeiro lugar: Ele não é meu marido e em segundo lugar...- Me lembrei das palavras de Dumbledore."Rápida". E se continuasse ali teria que ficar discutindo com e eu não tinha tempo para isso. A porta atrás de Snape se abriu e o Ministro e seus carrascos saíram-Preciso ir.

Virei e subi as escadas. Cheguei à Torre Norte, a parte mais alta do castelo. A noite estava escura, o céu estrelado e uma brisa morna de verão tocava meu rosto. Mas eu não me importei com nada disso pois a minha frente estavam Harry e Hermione olhando perplexos para mim. E a frente dele estavam Bicuço e Sirius.

-O que o Bicuço está fazendo aqui?-Perguntei espantada. Agora, vocês devem achar estranho eu ter pensado e falado isso mas foi o que saiu.- Quero dizer, ele está morto não?

Harry e Hermione suspiram aliviados e Sirius sorriu.

-Professora...

-Harry, o que Black está fazendo aqui?- Olhei para Sirius- Eu acabei de passar na sala onde ele estava preso, e...- Minha voz morreu ali.

-Nós o tiramos de lá professora- Hermione começou´

-Ele é inocente Professora. Você tem que acreditar- Harry disse- Não tente nos impedir, Dumbledore...- Parou de falar nervoso.

-Eu não vou tentar impedi-los e sim, eu sei que Dumbledore ajudou vocês. - Parei e olhei para Sirius- Só não entendo porque ele me mandou para cá.

Sirius sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

-Ele te mandou aqui, para você ver com seus próprios olhos o que o seu coração sempre negou à sua cabeça Juju- Sirius parou há alguns metros de mim.

-Como...- Minha voz morreud e novo. Droga!

-Eu não tenho de te explicar Juju. Somente de me despedir.- Ele sorriu- Harry te contará tudo.

-Mas...- Tentei falar novamente.

-Eu volto. Volto para te explicar todo o que não foi possível.- Me olhou com seus olhos penetrantes e minhas pernas tremeram.

-Você é inocente então?- Finalmente falei.

Ele somente sorriu.

-Culpado é que não sou.-Se aproximou de mim, mas eu me desviei. Por que? Não faço a mínima idéa. Talvez fosse porque era muito para eu digerir. Talvez fosse porque eu estivesse nervosa. Talvez fosse porque eu realmente acreditava em cada palavra que ele dizia, e isso me deixava aterrorizada.

Ele fechou o sorriso em seu rosto e se dirigiu a Harry.

-Vou manter contato com você!- Disse e subiu no hipogrifo. De repente tudo fez sentido. Ele era realmente inocente. Como eu pudia provar? Eu não pudia! E quem disse que isso importava? Eu conhecia-o muito bem e realmente ele nunca faria algo como foi acusado de ter feito. Se Sirius, meu Sirius, dizia-se inocente e Harry estava ao seu lado afirmando, então ele era inocente. E eu precisava dizer isso a ele. Mas como?

-Sirius-Chamei e ele me olhou de cima do hipogrifo. Coloquei a mão dentro da minha blusa , em volta do meu pescoço e tirei o medalhão que ele havia deixado em minha mesa de cabeçeira durante a noite.- Eu acredito em você!

Disse e joguei o medalhão para ele. Ele pegou o medalhão e sorriu para mim.

-Mas e a sua liberdade?- Harry falou quebrando nosso momento.

-No momento - Ele olhou para Harry- As unicas pessoas que precisam acreditar no que eu digo são vocês dois. E isso eu já consegui.

Harry olhou para mim confuso. Eu sorri e Sirius acenou e levantou voô com o hipogrifo.

-Nós devemos ir Harry- Hermione falou.

-E eu também.- falei- E rápido. Quando Snape descobrir...

Não terminei a sentença. Sorri só de pensar na cara que Snape faria. Há! Seria hilário. E eu não iria perder né?

Desci as escadas com harry e Hermione com o maior cuidado e quando chegamos a Ala Hospitalar Dumbledore estava fechando a porta.

-A já estão de volta?- Perguntou. Fiquei confusa.

-De volta?-Perguntei.

-Tudo certo Professor.- Harry falou.

-Então entrem que eu vou trancá-los. E se preparam.

-Mas...- Dumbledore fez sinal para que eu me calasse e trancou a porta atrás de nós.

-Te explicarei tudo o que aconteceu, mas depois.- falou- agora, precisamos...

De repente ouvimos gritos. Já sabia da onde vinham e de quem eram. Snape desceu as escadas bufando e o Ministro da Magia atrás dele, parecendo muito bravo.

-ONDE ELE ESTÁ?- Snape gritava para Dumbledore.

-Ele quem Severus?- Dumbledore perguntou calmamente.

-POTTER!- Dizendo isso abriu a porta da Ala ospitalar.- VOCÊ!- apontou para Harry- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

-Aqui não é permitido gritar Professor- Madame Pomfrey falava nervosa.

-Você- Snape apontava para Harry- Você ajudou-o a fugir!

-Severus, sejamos razoáveis- Cornélio falava- Harry é somente um garoto ..

-VocÊ não sabe do que ele é capaz de fazer Ministro.- Snape espumava de raiva. Se a situação não fosse tão delicada eu estaria me matando de rir.- Não se pode confiar em Harry Potter.

-Mas Severus, ele estava na Ala Hospitalar!- Cornélio falava nervoso.

-Eu não fiz nada!- Harry dizia.

-Acho melhor o Sr. se retirar Professor.-Madame Pomfrey falava

-Eu concordo com a Papoula, Severus- Dumbledore dizia- Precisamos nos acalmar e se Harry tiver mesmo feito algo, ele nos falará depois.

-Mas...

-Sem mas.- Dumbledore se virou.- Harry. Hermione. Papoula.

E se retirou. Cornélio o seguiu. Snape ficou parado olhando para Harry.

-Você não ouviu Dumbledore Snape?- Disse olhando para ele.

-Você!- Ele disse como se tivesse sido acertado por um golpe- Você o ajudou?

Sorri.

-Severus, você não mudou nada- Disse- Ainda inventando historias absurdas.

-Eu te conheço Norrington.- Seus olhos brilhavam de ódio- Eu sei do que você é capaz.

-Então sabe do que sou capaz para fazer você se retirar daqui a força não Severus?- Disse e coloquei a mão no bolso.

-Isso é uma ameaça?-Caçoou

-Não, um aviso.-Disse olhando nos olhos dele.

-Isso ainda não acabou julia.- Disse se virandoe foi embora.

-Eita geniozinho dificil- Disse. Olhei ao meu redor e vi que ninguem, nem mesmo Madame Pomfrey.

-Professora- Harry começou- Eu preciso falar com você.

Harry precisava falar comigo? Isso era um milagre! Geralmente essa fala era minha.

-Sim , eu também.- Disse e sorri.- Mas não agora, você tem que descansar

-Mas...

-Ela tem razão harry.- Hermione falava.

-Até mais ver então.

Sai da Enfermaria e subi para meu escritório quando me lembrei.

"Remus! Meu Deus!"

Olhei pela janela e vi que já estava amanhecendo,a noite havia passado muito rápido. Desci as escadarias, passei pelo escritório de Dumbledore da onde ouvia-se gritos de Cornelio, Snape e o próprio diretor, e sai pelo gramado.

Não havia mais lua cheia, então Remus já havia voltado a ser Remus. Procurei-o por todas as partes mas foi inutil. Ele havia ido muito longe dessa vez.

Voltei a Hogwarts quando o sol já estava nascendo e o céu clareando. Fui para meu escritório e dormi, não me pergunte como, mas dormi.

Acordei algumas horas depois , com o sol batendo em meu rosto e alguem batendo na porta.

-Quem é?- Perguntei.-Remus?

-Não...Sou eu professora- Reconheci a voz de Harry.

-Ah sim claro!- Disse e me lembrei de tudo que havia acontecido.- espere um momento!

Coloquei uma roupa, arrumei meus cabelos e abri a porta.

-Entre Harry- Disse.

Ele sorriu meio nervoso e entrou em meu escritório.

-Sirius é inocente Professora.- Disse do nada. Sorri para ele

-É o que estão dizendo

-Mas é verdade!Pettigrew está vivo- Continuou.

-O quê?- Perguntei espantada.

-Ele está vivo. -Harry dizia- E era ele o...

-Fiel escudeiro!- Meus olhos arregalaram-se

-É...-Ele desviou o olhar.

-Mas...Pettigrew vivo?

-Ele forjou a própria morte para incriminar Sirius- Harry falava olhando para o chão.

Aquele rato miserável imundo! Como ele pode ter feito isso? Como? Entregar os amigos dele. James e LIly. Por que? E incriminar Sirius!Ah , eu sabia o porque. Por que Pedro sempre foi o mais fraco do grupo, o mais covarde. Por que Pedro sempre idolatrou os mais poderosos, James, Sirius e Remus eram os mais populares. Por que Pedro era um fraco que não sabia se defender sozinho . Por que Pedro é um traidor.

Olhei para Harry e ele desviou o olhar.

-Harry- Começei- É a minha vez de te contar algo.

-Eu já... Você não...

-Primeiro vou lhe falar de Sirius.-Harry abriu a boca para falar mas cortei-lhe- Nós não nos casamos. Ao contrário do que muitos acreditam.

-Não?

-Não... assim como te disse antes, na semana do nosso casamento...Bem...

-Meus pais foram mortos.Entendi.- Aê garoto! Ele era definitivamente um Potter,entendia as coisas com facilidade.

-Eu sempre fui muito amiga de seus pais Harry. Desde meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

-Você?

-Sim...Eu e Lily éramos inseparáveis.- Falei- Fui eu quem ajudou seus pais a namorarem e fui eu quem fui a madrinha do casamento deles junto com Sirius.

Harry foi falar quando de repente olhou assustado para mim.

-Você...?-Parou de falar. Vamos , pense!- Você foi madrinha deles?

-Sim Harry-Sorri. - E o mais importante: eu sou sua madrinha.-Disse sorrindo, com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram para mim.Ficamos um momento em silêncio até que ele sorriu.

-E eu achando que você era uma louca que queria me matar!- Disse sarcasticamente.

-Bom eu não queria te matar...Mas a parte da loucura..Bem...-Falei e nós dois rimos.

-Mas se você é minha madrinha, porque nunca...

-Primeiro porque Dumbledore queria que você ficasse com seus tios.Não me pergunte o por que, nem eu entendo. Mas se o Dumbledore queria que vocÊ fosse morar com eles, então é porque ele tinha um bom motivo.

-Isso é porque ele nunca morou com os Dursleys.- Disse Harry e eu sorri.

-Sabe que você é muito parecido com seu pai?- Harry virou os olhos e eu sorri- E os olhos de Lily...É eu sei que você já ouve muitos isso... mas vocÊ é muito igual a seu pai não só fisicamente.

Ele sorriu e nos olhamos por um tempo.Ficamos em silêncio por uns longos minutos. Ele olhando para a janela e eu para o chão. Como esperei esse momento, ele não podia imaginar. Finalmente estar com meu afilhado era algo precioso.

-Eu tenho que voltar a morar com os Dursleys?-Ele falou finalmente

-Infelizmente sim. Não me pergunte o porque mas no momento é o mais seguro.

Ele deu um sorriso triste e alguem bateu a porta.

-Julia?

-Remus?- Ele abriu a porta

-Harry?

-Lupin?

Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Lupin estava com uma aparência horrivel. Por que será né Julia?

-Bom eu vou indo então- Harry se levantou, se despediu e foi embora.

-O que foi isso?- Remus perguntou indo fechar a porta?

-eu contei a ela Remus...

-Contou?

-Sim!

-E ele?

-Ele gostou da ideia eu acho... Sei lá, ele é meio enigmático não acha?

-Filho da Lily- Falou e eu sorri imaginando o que minha amiga falaria nesse momento.

-Ficou sabendo de Sirius suponho.- Remus disse

-Sim!- sorri

Ficamos em silêncio.

-Ele é inocente Remus! Eu mal acredito!

-É eu sei...- Remus sorria- Meu amigo e irmão Sirius... Inocente! Háhá!

Nós dois sorrimos.

-Fiquei sabendo da pequena aventura à Casa dos gritos ontem à noite-Falei sorrindo- Como você está?

-Bom, já estive melhor- Disse forçando um sorriso-Mas acontece que Snape contou "acidentalmente" o que houve para o Ministro e companhia.

-O que?- Gritei- Aquele seboso! Ah mas ele não me escapa!

Fiz um movimento com os braços e Remus riu.

-Ele não merece que você perca seu tempo Jules

-Ele não tem nada é que se meter na sua vida.

-Fazer o que não?Então me demiti.

-Você o que?

-O que mais poderia fazeR? Logo, logo pais iriam mandar corujas pedindo para me tirar do cargo.

-Mas...-Fiquei quieta- Eu vou sentir sua falta.

-Eu também- Ele disse sorrindo. Nos abraçamos.-Bom é melhor eu ir arrumar minhas coisas e você ir para a cerimônia de encerramento do ano letivo.

Ele foi embora e fui me arrumar. Me sentia tão feliz, como se eu tivesse nascido novamente. O dia lá fora estava mais bonito, o sol mais brilhante, as nuvens mais brancas, a vida mais bela. Sorri para mim mesma e me dirigi para o Salão Comunal.

Avistei harry na multidão e ele acenou para mim. Sentei-me al ladod e Snape que ainda estava bufandod e raiva. talvez porque tivesse perdido a Ordem de Merlim a Primeira Classe, mas quem liga?

-Encerramos mais um ano letivo- Dumbledore começou- Um ano que começou bem e acabou melhor ainda. Espero que todos tenham ótimas férias e retornem para a escola em Setembro com sede de conhecimento.

Todos riram inclusive Dumbledore. Olhei para todos os lados. Todos estavam felizes, inclusive eu! Há muito tempo que eu não fazia uma refeição tão alegre nesse salão.

Sirius é inocente. Harry me reconhece como madrinha. O que mais eu poderia pedir?Definitivamente esse ano seria seria um ano diferente. Um ano cheio de supresas. Um ano de amor e alegria. Um ano Mágico!

Ahh gostaram? Então , aqui se encerra a primeira parte desa historia!yey!  
REVIEWS!

Miss Jane poltergeist-- Que bom que vocÊ gostou..Ahh eu adoro ele tbm...Mas meu preferido ainda não postei aqui...huahaua tudo bem eu entendo!Ahh no proximo? Bom tirei suas duvidas?Ahh magina eu adorooooooo as suas reviews! Vc foi a primeira a comentar!Espero que goste desse capitulo!  
Desculpa a demoraa!1 Beijoss

Eowyn---Que bom que vc gostou! Eu adoro mostrar o que NAOtem no livro!é o mais legal!hauhaa que bom que vocÊ gosta da Julia..Ela parece com vc? Que legal! Eu adoro escrever as falas dela!siim o Lupin é um thuco!  
Opaaa demorou mais o cap. chegou!Espero que goste!  
Beijoss

Anita Joyce Belice-- É, ele foi meio grosso, mas a mulehr tbm eh meio estranha nehh?huahauhauaha Siim agora começaaa!  
Espero que goste!  
Beijoss

Ly--- Ahh eu adoro essa minha review chamada Ly Anne Black sabia?Ela é um amor!Euu te perdooo! eu tbm tava meio sumida das fics!  
Seu msn? Siim eu vo pegar! se o comp colaborar! Tem na sua fic naoo?  
Ahhh eu queria comentar toda sua review mais eu tenho que ir...só pra resumir:  
MUITO OBRIGADA! Ela iluminou a minha tarde tediosa de terça feira ouviu?e eu ainda comento dela aqui!Adoooro qdo vc comenta conforme vc vai lendooo!  
E espero q goste desse apitulooo!  
Beijoss 


	10. EpílogoPrólogo

Oieeee meninas!Sentiram minha falta?Bom como eu já disse antes eu terminei a primeira parte da fic... Mas eu tenho sim a segunda parte e já começei a escrever. Só estava em dúvida se postava aqui ou criava uma fic nova pra ela.Acho que vou criar uma nova.De qualquer forma eu quero agradecer a todas vocÊs que acompanharam a fic, MUITO OBRIGADA E espero que gostem desse cap. Ele é tipo um epílogo da primeira parte e um prólogo da segunda.  
Aproveitem!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após o encerramento do ano letivo em Hogwarts, dei-me de presente de aniversário uma viagem para a França. Conheci os famosos castelos medievais que sempre ouvi falar onde bruxos poderosos habitaram há centenas de anos atrás.

Retornei a Londres ,depois de duas semanas,dia 15 de junho, um dia antes de meu aniversário, . Abri a porta de minha "casa" e tropecei em uma montanha de cartas no chão.

" Definitivamente essa não é a melhor maneira de se chegar em casa".

Acendi a luz e pude ver o estrago que estava a minha casa. Um ano sem ninguém ao menos pisar nela. Um ano. Imaginem a quantidade de poeira! Fiz um feitiço e a sujeira logo sumiu. Preparei um sanduíche me sentei para ler minha correspondência.

"Conta de luz, conta de água, conta de telefone...Como pode haver contas sendo que eu nem estava aqui? "

Bem aquelas eram contas de um ano atrás que estavam por sinal atrasadíssimas. A única coisa que eu havia pago em dia era o aluguel.

" Prezada Srta. Norrington ,

Nós do Banco de Londres sentimos em lhe informar que por causa do atraso para o pagamento das contas bancárias precisaremos cancelar seu cartão e cheques.

Pedimos com gentileza que pague as devidas contas com seus devidos juros e multas antes do dia 24/12.

Atenciosamente.

Banco de Londres"

Ah ótimo! Agora eu não tinha dinheiro trouxa. Meu dia estava tão bom! Resolveria tudo isso depois.

Após terminar de ler as inúmeras ameaças de bancos e da companhia de luz, telefone e energia me deparei com uns envelopes cor de rosa. Me aproximei e reconheci a letra imediatamente.

"Judith! "

Olhei para uns envelopes azuis.

"Sarah"

Minhas amigas trouxas haviam me mandado cartas! Abri-as e comecei a lê-las:

"Querida Julia,

O que houve com você? Onde você está? Você disse que iria ficar um ano fora mas não me deixou endereço, telefone ou alguma maneira de contato. Estou com saudades de você! Por isso estou escrevendo essa carta e enviando a seu apartamento ( que acredito eu que você ainda more ai). Por favor responda! Eu sinto falta das nossas conversas e do seus conselhos.

Beijos

Judith"

"Querida Julia,

Onde você se meteu? Sumiu sem deixar rastro! Nem o detetive particular que eu contratei te achou! Estou começando a ficar preocupada!

Por favor me ligue quando chegar! Estou sentindo sua falta Jules!

Beijos Sarah"

Dobrei as cartas e vi que ainda haviam mais umas 3 de cada. Um cartão de Natal, um de Páscoa. Fiquei observando-os. Estava me sentindo o pior ser do mundo. Eu havia ficado tão feliz com a idéia de voltar ao mundo mágico que havia esquecido completamente das minhas amigas.Minhas amigas trouxas que ainda se lembravam de mim. E eu nem para mandar uma carta para elas. Se bem que se elas recebessem uma coruja iam fazer um escândalo mas eu podia ter ao menos tentado mandar algo.

Peguei o telefone e olhei o relógio: 23:30. Já era tarde. Mas quem liga? Eu sempre telefonava a elas nesses horários. Disquei o telefone de Judith.

-Alô?- Disse uma voz sonolenta seguida de um bocejo.

-Judi?

-Sim, quem fala?

-Judith Sawyer você não se lembra de mim!

-Hã? Quem é?

-Adivinha.

-Meu Deus! Julia? É você?

-Sim!

-Mas..Eu..Como...Ah que felicidade!- Podia-se ver pela voz dela que ela estava realmente muito surpresa.

-Eu acabei de chegar e encontrei as cartas de vocês e... Bom decidi criar vergonha na cara e ligar.

-Sua louca a gente quase morreu de preocupação a Sarah até contratou um detetive.- Comecei a rir.

-É , eu fiquei sabendo.-Sorri -Bom eu liguei só pra falar que eu estou viva.

-Bom saber! – Ela bocejou- Vamos nos encontrar amanhã? Afinal é um dia importante.

-É mesmo?- Perguntei- Por que?

-É seu aniversário bobinha!

-Ah! É verdade!- Fingi surpresa- Então até amanhã Dona Judith!

-Até Jules. Senti sua falta viu?

-Eu também! Boa noite!

Desliguei. Que felicidade! Judith ainda lembrava e gostava de mim! Que bom! Agora com Sarah eu teria mais trabalho. Ele deveria estar muito brava. Disquei seu número.

-Quié?- Atendeu uma voz mau-humorada.

-Sarah?

-Quem está me ligando à meia-noite de uma Segunda –Feira?

-Uma pessoa que vocÊ ama.

-Olha eu estou sem a mínima paciência para trotes camarada.

-Pô Sassy..

-Quem você pensa que- Ela ficou quieta por um instante- Julia?

-Claro! Quem mais te chama de Sassy?

-Eu não acredito! Você está me ligando! Eu achei que você tinha desaparecido de vez!

-Bom aqui estou eu não?

-Mas, vocÊ está na sua casa?

-Sim...- Mas ela não respondeu- Sarah?

-ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU ESSE TEMPO TODO JULIA ROBERTA NORRINGTON?- Tomei um susto com esse grito. Afastei um pouco o fone do meu ouvido.

-Eu estava trabalhando- Tentei me explicar mas ela me ignorou.

-TRABALHANDO? AONDE?EM ALGUMA ALDEIA INDÍGENA QUE NÃO TINHA NENHUMA FORMA DE SE COMUNICAR? NEM UM TELEFONEMA OU ENTÃO UMA CARTA? OU ATÉ UM SINAL DE FUMAÇA EU ACEITAVA! MAS NÃO, VOCÊ VAI EMBORA E ME DEIXA MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO!

- Desculpa Sass...- Eu estava me sentindo o pior ser de todo o universo. Ela não respondeu.- Eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu quero me encontrar com vocês amanhã!

-Por que eu iria?

-Porque afinal de contas é meu aniversário!

-Ah eh? Nem sabia- Mentira! Do jeito que ela me amava devia estar anotado em todos os calendários possíveis que ela tinha na casa dela. Sabe, a Sass tem mania de calendários.

-Bom é! Então eu já falei com a Judith, nós vamos almoçar juntas, você quer ir conosco?

-Bom se a Judith estiver lá então eu vou. Mas só porque ela vai ouviu?

-Ah sim claro.- Falei- Só não esquece do presente.

-Você ta brincando não Dona Julia?

-Se eu disser que não você me bate?

-Talvez. – Ela falou rindo .

-Senti sua falta Sassy.

-Eu também Juju!

-Ei! Não me chame de Juju!

-Porque? É tão fofo!

-Fofo?

-Tá bom eu paro.

-Até amanhã amiga!

-Até!

Desliguei. Que bom que eu tinha duas amigas! Duas amigas que haviam se lembrado de mim durante um ano e se preocupado porque eu não havia dado notícia. Mas amanhã eu me desculparia pessoalmente.E teria que contar a elas. Contar que era bruxa, contar de Hogwarts, contar de Sirius. Engoli a seco. Será que eu deveria contar?

"Acho que sim Julia, afinal você deve explicações a elas"

'Mas e se elas acharem que eu fiquei louca ou coisa do gênero?"

"Eu preciso correr o risco..."

A verdade era que depois de Lily e James eu nunca mais tive amigos. Trouxas então? Fora de cogitação. Mas elas foram legais comigo desde que eu havia chegado em Londres, eu devia isso a essa amizade.

" Amanhã. Amanhã eu me preocupo com isso. Agora eu só quero dormir"

Me levantei e fui dormir. Depois de muito tempo fui dormir feliz e em paz. Sirius era inocente, Harry sabia que eu era madrinha dele e eu tinha duas amigas maravilhosas. Ah! A vida é bela!

-  
Agradeimentos!yey!

De novo: RE-VIEWS !por favor!êÊÊE!

E menians queridas do meu coração: um ÓTIMO ANO NOVO para todas vcs!

Miss Jane--- Heeey garotaa! Tbm senti sua falta! de todas vcs! Que bom que você gostou do cap! Magina eu entendo.Só de vc escrevr uma review ja me deixa feliz! Sim ela vai continuar...Pelo menos eu pretendo. Ihh eu demorei..mais eu prometo q eu posto o prox. ano que vem...Obrigada pelas reviews! todas!Beijos

aNiTa-- Siiim finalmente! Mas espera que tem mais no prox. Beijos!

Eowin--- Obrigada pelos elogios!todos! Espero que vc ontinue lendo a segunda parte... Calice de Fogo na visão da Juju... Beijoss

Ana Lu--- Ebaa!1 Vc eh nova por aqui! felicidade-mor Que bom que vc gostoud a fic!siiim vai ter segunda parte e eu pretendo uma terceira tbm. Obrigada!Beijoss 


End file.
